Hidden Lies
by Watching-Skies
Summary: Katerina Petrova found one living relative in her family's massacre – her youngest daughter. "I'll protect you, I always will protect you, I promise I will." Kol/OC Klaroline
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Any characters, small plots and setting, that you think belong to CW and L J Smith, most likely do belong to them. After all, you do not see me earning a ton of cash :) This is merely a story for pure entertainment.**

**Synopsis****: **

_Katerina Petrova found one living relative in her family's massacre - her youngest daughter. 'I'll protect you, I always will protect you, I promise I will' Kol/OC Klaroline _

* * *

PROLOGUE:

* * *

_A daughter is a mother's gender partner, her closest ally in the family confederacy, an extension of her self. And mothers are their daughters' role model, their biological and emotional road map, the arbiter of all their relationships. ~Victoria Secunda_

* * *

Katerina Petrova was not the type of woman who showed she was scared – however, for the first time in her life, scared was the only emotion she felt. As she ran with inhuman speed through the thick forest, thoughts passed through her head; some more horrendous than others.

However, the most forefront thought was '_Please, god, don't let them get to my family first. Please.' _Katerina knew that it was a foolish hope. To scorn and betray an Original – you scorn and betray them all. And Katerina had to go betray the worst of them, Niklaus Mikaelson, the monster himself.

The familiar area of her home sparked something in her to go faster.

She knew that rock; she had been with her younger sister there, braiding her hair. And that small cave, she had spent the night there with the man that ruined everything for her – but allowed her to become pregnant with a set of young twin girls.

She knew that Niklaus did not know about the twins.

While running, Katerina smiled fondly when thinking of the two bundles that came from her womb. Certainly, she saw them for less than a minute, but that was really all that mattered. They were her daughters; she created them – that had to mean something.

But then she froze, the familiar twang of metallic blood was wafting through the air. Her eyes became darker and the veins became more pronounced, however before she could enter her vampiric mode, she quickly ignored the scent of blood. She had fed a few hours ago after all.

She'll be fine. Hopefully.

Katerina's brown eyes went wide with what could only be shock. A few feet away from her laid her mother's brother – her uncle Ivan. She bent down, touched where his pulse would be, but it was obvious due to the unseeing eyes that he would not be alive.

Already, the shock was overtaking her as tears started the form in her eyes. As she ran, she noticed on the grass ten other members of the Petrova family, all dead, killed in the most savage of ways.

The youngest was a boy, no older than five – his throat savagely bitten into.

The house, up ahead, looked like a hurricane had gone through it – but still it stood. It was a testimony to the savage treatment of those that chased Katerina. She knew what message the Originals were leaving her:

_Fool me once, shame on you – Fool me twice, you're dead._

Katerina entered the home she was born and raised in – gasping in shock when she noticed her father, pierced by his favourite sword. As much as she hated the man for taking away her daughters and banishing her; he was still kin. But on the floor laid two other unwanted surprises.

Her little sister, Ana, lay. Her unseeing brown eyes were looking up towards the roof of her home while in her body there was a stake placed directly in her heart. The blood was still puddled around her, undisturbed. It was another clear message to Katerina:

_No one you love is safe._

She cradled her sisters body, whispering in Bulgarian how she wished this never happened to her. Oh, dear sweet Ana – she was dead because of Katerina's selfishness. But then again, anyone would have done what she did.

After all, who wanted to die?

Katerina closed her sister's eyes and went to enter another room. It was a very familiar room – the exact same one where she gave birth to her twins. There right on the bed was her mother. The significance of that was not lost on Katerina. Her mother, dead on the bed, where she gave birth to her children.

"Mama!" Katerina cried out loud. The image of her mother dead would haunt her forever. Her dearest mother – the woman who cared naught for the fact she had children out wedlock. She was dead. "No! Mama!" She grabbed her and started to sob.

Heart wrenching sobs were all that could be heard. She took her mother's body in her arms, patting her hair and closed her unseeing eyes. It was finally obvious to Katerina – she was alone. The Originals did one thing that would undeniably break the young vampire.

They tore away her family.

She wondered through the household, closing her eyes at some of the more gruesome displays. Most of the gruesome ones were made by using the younger children. She did not know how long it took those monsters to do what they did. But it was obvious that they did take their time with a number of them.

How many days did they stay here? How many days did her family have to hear the cries of their relatives? How many days did they have to wait for their deaths?

The answer was apparent – too many days.

As she walked, she heard the strangest noise in her home. There – right there, in what would have been her parent's room. It was the crying of a child, a baby. Her eyebrows came together in denial as she walked closer to the room, unsure of what she would find.

The Original family were not the type of people to leave a baby behind – if they came on a massacre, they would have killed everyone.

She pushed the door open, poking her head through, her ears pinpointing where the sound came from. There was a cupboard hidden behind a mass of clothes and other items – as if trying to hide it.

Looking around the room, Katerina noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary here. It was how the room normally looked. The bed sat in the middle with the large circular carpet underneath. There was a small dresser on one of the walls with a small box filled with her mother's jewellery. But it was the cupboard that her interest laid in.

She tore apart the clothes from in front, throwing them away until the doors were free. Katerina opened them, once again, not sure what she was going to find.

But there, in the middle, was a small blue bundle, with small wriggling arms poking through the top. The sound became louder tenfold and Katerina looked down towards the bundle, picking it up in her arms.

She gasped in astonishment.

Katerina Petrova was never one to forget a face, especially that of her younger daughter. The crying continued on until she quickly cradled the small girl, singing an old lullaby in Bulgarian. The crying stopped and turned into sniffles.

She had remembered this face.

Looking down over the baby, she noticed that the child seemed to be healthy. She was not too thin as many babes were these days. Her cheeks held a rosy tinge to them and she had a mop of curly blond hair. Her eyes were still screwed shut, but slowly, after the young babe stopped crying, her eyes slowly opened.

Familiar brown eyes stared up towards Katerina – they were her eyes.

Katerina smiled down at the little girl, wrapped in blue.

The girl smiled right back up at her mother, giggling as Katerina made a face at her to stop her sniffles. One of her hands outstretched grabbing thin air before Katerina bended her face down, so her head was able to come in contact with her younger daughter's hand.

"Hello, my darling girl." Katerina whispered. The blue blanket that the girl was covered in caught Katerina's eye, there stitched in one of the corners was a name.

_Evangeline Petrova._

Her daughter, Evangeline Petrova; Katerina gave a breathless laugh. It seemed that her father did not hate her after all. Evangeline was the name she wanted at least one of her children to have.

"You're alive. You're alive." She muttered to herself, still not believing that the baby was actually here. She looked towards the door; the amount of people dead was unbelievable. Niklaus certainly did not outdo himself. And if, by some small chance he found out about Evangeline…he would kill her.

Katerina would not allow that. She had gone through the taunts and shame that came with the birthing of an illegitimate child – but this child represented something entirely special for her. Evangeline was the testimony that Niklaus can't destroy Katerina. And, she would be damned to think that somehow he will.

Walking out of the house where the massacre was held, Katerina held Evangeline close to her. "I'll protect you, I always will protect you. I promise I will."

She then ran, leaving no evidence that she had even come to her childhood home, still holding Evangeline tightly to her.

Katerina vowed to never let her go.

* * *

**Ello, poppets! Welcome to the Prologue of Hidden Lies! I hope you guys have like it :)**

**I thought this story up while watching the 'Katerina' episode of Vampire Diaries and watching her interact with her family at the start. It was such a heart wrenching scene for me which I think Nina acted out perfectly. Anyway, from that stemmed this story. I wondered what would happen if Katerina had a child. **

**She seemed like the woman who would do whatever needed for her child. And so, came the twins - one of them already sent of to breed and continue on the Petrova line, but the other, Evangeline will stay with mommy dearest. I always thought that if Katerina was given a child, she would be a lot like a mother bear - she would look after her child to the point where if needed, she will destroy the world for her. **

**Don't worry - Kol and the rest of the Original family will be coming up shortly :)**

**Hope you've like it so far. **

**Guys I like to think that I am a sort old-school writer, so I was hoping that some people _LEAVE REVIEWS?_ If that is okay? I promise to read each and every review and answer them, whether it be in A/N's or actually answer them! I also accept PM's!**

**But please guys, can you leave some. Reviews for me is the best thing when writing stories. I am able to understand what my readers think of my story - what they liked, what they hated, what they enjoyed, what they laughed at, what they would like to see if they can and so on. Any constructive critism is also accepted!**

**So yep, there's my little rant about reviews. So hopefully those that actually get to the bottom of my story and actually READ the A/N and understand, I would be happy!**

**That will be all, I'll try upload as quick as I can - see you (hopefully) soon!**

**Cheerio!**


	2. Part I: Growing up – Vampire Style

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and/or plot are not mine, I am merely writing this for my and others enjoyment.**

* * *

Part I: Growing up – Vampire Style

* * *

What we remember from childhood we remember forever - permanent ghosts, stamped, inked, imprinted, eternally seen. ~Cynthia Ozick

* * *

_France, April 1491_

Katerina was told once, a long time ago, that the first six months with a newborn baby were the hardest. But to be truthful – she found it quite easy. The babe was not one that cried, like she expected.

Instead, Evangeline sat where her mother placed her, playing with her small teddy bear Katerina stole from a small toy shop. The bear was large, most likely made for the upper class; it engulfed most of her daughter's small body. She drank the milk when needed, and the only time she cried was when there was no attention placed on her by Katerina.

It was that last trait that made it obvious to Katerina, that Evangeline was in fact her child.

At the moment, Katerina was playing a variant game of 'peek-a-boo' with Evangeline who was giggling whenever her mother's face popped out of her hands. Her hands were outstretched in front of her, begging to be held. Katerina smiled and picked up the small blonde child.

It was strange – she had expected that her children would have dark hair, considering the fact that both their father and mother had dark hair. However, it seemed that Evangeline inherited the blond characteristic from Katerina's grandmother, the only relative of either side of the family who had the same colour hair.

She gave a toothy grin down towards the younger girl who gave a form of a smile, mumbling some unidentifiable speech.

At the moment, the two females were hidden in some French villa of the coast of Normandy. Katerina had always wanted to be here, and being it Spring, it did look pretty. Katerina had previously killed the owner of the villa and so, it was only Evangeline, her and the animals. It was a good place to raise a child.

There were animals there to provide her daughter with the milk she needed and later on, the meat. And down the road, there was a small town where Katerina was able to feed from. It was the perfect setting.

And the Originals wouldn't guess that she had a permanent residence in France.

The best part about this was the fact, that there were no vampires around here. This meant that there would be no one that would snitch about her whereabouts to the Originals – the best possible outcome for her at the moment. She did not need the added stress of running.

All she wanted, at the moment, was to raise her child up in a constant environment. Later on, when she would be more mobile would Katerina leave and travel.

Her mind got placed back towards the younger girl in her arms. Remembering Elijah's words from before about being a vampire, she knew that her senses and emotions were amplified. She loved her daughter, in human form and this was amplified to adoration, to a need to look after her, now that she was a vampire.

If someone even touched her daughter with less than moral intent, well, they were going to have one angry, psychotic mother on their tails. And Katerina knew that she would come out victorious.

Evangeline's small sounds continued to mash up together as she babbled about absolutely nothing. Katerina wouldn't even know whether or not she was talking about how boring her day was, or if she was planning world domination.

At that, Katerina snickered.

Her daughter planning world domination – that would be the day.

"Mama," a small voice mumbled from her arms. Katerina looked down with what could only be described as a grin.

"Say it again, _mila_," Katerina whispered. "Say it again. Go ahead." Noticing her mother's want, Evangeline said the word again.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" She chirped from her place in Katerina's arms. Then, she went back again to mumbling gibberish. But Katerina could not help but smile down at her.

* * *

_Italy, August 1497_

Evangeline was six years old; Katerina had decided that it was time for them to leave. This time, it was Evangeline who had chosen Italy. She had heard from travellers in Normandy of the sunshine that would greet them in Italy.

She had chosen the small island known today as Sicily.

Katerina had found a small house found on a beach, no more than two miles away from three other villages. It was once again, a perfect place for their small family of two.

Now, Katerina noticed several things about her daughter. She had taken a liking to reading. After Katerina had learnt how to finally read around three to four years ago, she quickly passed this knowledge onto her daughter. She had an inquisitive mind, always snooping around their small property and looking up at the sky.

In fact, that was what the two females were currently doing.

Katerina came out of their house, wiping her hands against a small rag after cleaning up a small meal she had created for the two of them. She had expected that as a vampire – she would have not been able to eat food, but it appeared that she was able to.

These years had been rough of Katerina as she tried to calm her bloodlust. Certainly, like every other vampire, she enjoyed a good binge of blood. But she had made certain that was on the other side of the island – no one needed to know that Katerina was here. However, the roughest was her first year with Evangeline.

Being a young vampire, there were a number of times where she almost tore into Evangeline's throat, but quickly she stopped herself. She had promised that she would never hurt her little girl.

Hearing the door open, Evangeline sat up looking behind her. Her eyes brightened as she smiled, noticing her mother stand in the light of the doorway. "Mama!" She smiled brightly. "Can you come here, and lie with me?"

Katerina chuckled, before chucking her rag away from her and quickly sped her way towards her daughter before lying down beside her. Her hand moved and caught Evangeline's much smaller hand in her grasp, she noticed out of the corner of her eyes that the smile was still on her face.

They both looked up towards the stars.

There were so many of them here. Evangeline had a thing for lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. She enjoyed the night sky, she was able to make so many types of stars and there were times were her mother would point out a number of constellations. It made her feel so _connected_ with everything. The world was huge and she had a role to play in it. But looking up the sky, she could not help but think that there was a huge world out there, one much bigger than she knew at the moment.

A world that was waiting for her – she would discover as much as she can.

"That's the constellation, Orion," Katerina spoke, pointing out a familiar set of stars. "And do you see that there, that's Serpens." Her daughter's eyes flickered, taking in the constellations. Katerina's own brown eyes flickered around, settling on another constellation, her face was set in a smile. "And that is the Gemini."

Evangeline's eyes went wide at the new constellation. "Gemini?" She breathed, looking towards her mother.

"Mm-hmm," Katerina nodded. "Gemini – it means the twins. It's associated with the twins Castor and Pollux."

"From mythology in Rome, Mama?" Katerina wondered.

"That would be right." Katerina nodded. "The myth says that Zeus himself came down on earth, disguised as a swan and seduced their mother Leda. Soon, she gave birth to Castor and Pollux in the form of eggs. And so began their adventures." Katerina chuckled in mirth. "Oh, I do love the folklore of the Romans."

"Mama – you once said that I had a sister as well." Evangeline wondered as her big brown eyes looked innocently up towards Katerina whose eyes went back to the sky. "Where is she?"

"Your grandfather took her and gave her to another family," Katerina muttered, patting her daughter's blond hair. "He kept you here."

"Did he know you were coming back, is that why he kept me?" Evangeline asked. Katerina wouldn't tell her daughter her suspicions of her father.

Her father was the type of man who coveted her power and sold as many of his daughters of to a number of well-known Bulgarian lords. She was certain that this was what her sweet Evangeline would have been led to later in life.

"I do not know, my sweet child." Katerina lied, holding her daughter's face with one hand. "But I am happy he kept you. I would have not had the chance to raise you myself had he not."

Evangeline smiled at her mother. "I love you, Mama."

"And I, you, my darling child; I love you as well." Katerina whispered as her daughter snuggled in her side.

* * *

_Italy, July 1499_

Rome was a bustling city and eight year old Evangeline found it remarkable. The amount of colours, the loud sounds of children laughing, the squabbling between merchant and buyer – it was almost magical.

Her mother was off god knows where. If Evangeline had her suspicions correct – she would believe that her mother was looking for a witch. Her mother was tired of walking in the shadows and from her understanding, only a witch can change her predicament.

Evangeline knew very well about her mother's…different lifestyle. After her mother had returned home one night, covered head to toe in blood, Evangeline knew she had to ask. And so, that night Katerina told her daughter everything about her predicament.

Strangely, it didn't change Evangeline's view on her mother, as Katerina had expected. She was dead set on the belief that her daughter would see her only as a monster. But her daughter continued to look up at Katerina.

Katerina loved Evangeline and Evangeline loved Katerina. Katerina did so much for her – she looked after her, helped her learn things that only 'men' were meant to know.

But most of all, Katerina was her mother. Evangeline was unable to see Katerina as anything else.

Evangeline came to a small stall, filled to the brim with all sorts of items – there were necklaces, bears, material to make things. However, Evangeline came to a small item by sifting through the number of products.

It was a small ring, much smaller than the extravagant rings that her mother loved. Placing it onto one of her fingers, she noticed that it would not fit any of them. It was a silver ring with a sapphire inlaid in the middle of it. Etched across the circumference of the ring were Celtic patterns. It was strange, her head tilted as she overlooked it.

"You like, signora?" A soft voice said from in front of her. Evangeline gasped and looked up towards the woman who stood in front of her. She was not actually a woman, but rather a girl on the cusp of womanhood.

"Um, yes – it is quite pretty." Evangeline said looking back down at the ring.

"It'd suit you." The darkhaired girl said softly.

Evangeline looked at the girl, noticing the rugged tunic she was wearing and several cuts across her arms, similar to those of whip mark. Judging by her features, Evangeline figured she did not even come anywhere from Europe, maybe from the east.

"I don't have the money." Evangeline muttered, placing the ring back on the table. The dark-haired girl looked towards her with a scared expression on her face.

"No, no, no, no," The girl mumbled looking at her. "You have money, don't you? Please. I know you – your mother's rich, she's Lady Kati, isn't she – you have to have some money, right?" Evangeline did not understand what was going on with the girl; she seemed so scared that she didn't have the finances to buy the ring.

Evangeline looked towards where the girl was looking and her eyes narrowed. There was a man there, a steely gaze placed right on Evangeline and the girl.

"What if I don't?" Evangeline muttered, looking up at the girl. "What if I don't?"

"Then I will die." The girl gulped before looking towards her master.

Evangeline looked towards the girl and then the master before looking over her shoulder. "It'll be alright." She walked over to the master and stood in front of him.

The tall man looked down towards the little girl; it was almost funny seeing the girl looking up towards the man.

"Hello," She spoke in broken Italian. "My mama would like to buy that ring – only; we do not have the money with us at the moment. We can give it to you, later tonight." The man gave a loud booming laughter that made chills run up Evangeline's back.

"If your mummy has money than she should have brought it now. We're closing." He looked towards the woman. "Come Anna."

Anna shuddered as she thought of what would come to her; she looked back at the blond girl who was already walking away. She looked back towards the master who chuckled as he looked down at her.

"You know what is going to happen to you, Annabelle."

Evangeline once again walked throughout Rome, her arms wrapped around her and she could not help but think about the helpless look on Anna's face. It was her fault; it was her fault that Anna was going to die.

She froze when she felt a presence behind her. Evangeline froze, behind cautiously turning around to face who was there. But her scared expression soon turned to one of awe – there stood her mother, in sunlight.

"Mama! Mama you're standing here, in the sunlight." Evangeline cried out happily before going to hug her mother who knelt down so she can hug her around her shoulders. Katerina laughed as Evangeline looked towards her mother with nothing but admiration.

"It is alright sweetie, it's alright – I'm here. I'll always be here." Katerina smiled down at her, but then noticed her daughter's eyes that were going red with tears. "Hey, Eva, what's going on – why were you crying."

As soon as her mother said that, Evangeline could not help but break into more tears. "Mama, I think I killed someone," She cried out in Bulgarian. "I didn't mean to – but, but – she's going to die because of me."

"No one is going to die," Katerina told her before leading her over onto a stone bench away from any listeners. "Tell me what happened, _mila_ – it's alright sweetheart."

And so, Evangeline told her mother everything that had happen. Katerina sighed, "There are some things that we are unable to do."

"But mama, she's going to die because of me."

Katerina who had taken her vampiric instincts in stride did not understand truly what was going. But as a mother, she understood the agony her daughter was going through.

"It's alright, it's alright. Come, I will talk with him." Katerina smiled and quickly the two found the man.

Only he was not alone. There was Anna on the ground weeping with bloody lines down her back and a small dagger stuck in her and a woman most likely her mother chained across them on a wall, begging in another language for the man not to harm Anna.

"I thought that my daughter told you that she would give you the money to buy the ring, hmm?" Katerina asked, appearing right in front of the man, her head tilting slightly to the right before looking towards he man.

The man sneered. "This is none of your business, woman."

Katerina snickered, "Woman? Of course, of course – that is all you see me as." Quickly her hand punctured the man's chest and clutched his heart. She hid this from her daughter's sight; Evangeline went to help Anna in some way or form. "The thing is thought, I am woman – but I much more than a woman. I'm a monster, but I am a mother." She tore the heart clean out of his chest. "And you hurt my little girl. That cannot be allowed."

The man gasped as blood pooled around his empty chest staring fearfully up at the powerful vampire above him. Katerina only smiled as she dropped the heart next to his body.

"Oh look what you made me do," Katerina whined, pouting delicately. "You had made me destroy my favourite dress. Naughty, naughty." She stomped on his chest for good measure before looking back towards her daughter who was getting very scared at the prospect of losing Anna.

"Mama!" Evangeline cried out, not caring that there was a dead person behind her. Katerina immediately went to break the chains that held the mother of Anna and quickly went by her own daughter's side. "She…she can't…she can't live with these injuries." Evangeline mumbled as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands. "Mama, what do we do, what do we do?"

But it was not Katerina who talked next but rather Anna's mother. "Please, my lady – is there any way?"

Katerina looked at both her daughter's eager gaze and the mother's own scared face. Katerina understood what the woman was feeling. Had Evangeline been in the same situation, she would have done the inevitable – she would have changed her.

"I can't heal her, but I can make her like me." Katerina finally said.

"Do it, do it." Anna's mother urged her. "Please."

Katerina nodded before ripping into her skin with her teeth and placing her wrist over Anna's mouth. Before Katerina could snap her neck, Anna placed something in Evangeline's hand.

_Snap._

"You said that'd you make her like you!" Anna's mother cried out loud.

"I did – but I had to kill her." Katerina told her calmly. "It is the only way."

"You promise she'll come back?"

"I swear she will."

Evangeline looked down at the small thing that Anna had placed in her hand. It was the ring that had caused this mess – she placed it on her thumb, the only finger that the ring could sit without sliding off to fast.

* * *

_Russia, October 1503_

Evangeline sat inside, staring morosely outside where the rain was heavily painting the windows with a clear solution. She hated rain – it was official. Katerina, Anna and Pearl were away finding something to hunt, leaving Evangeline alone behind.

Being twelve years old now, Evangeline was looking at boys.

The house they came to know as their own was once owned by a wealthy Russian however Pearl and Katerina made quick work of him. Now they owned his servants and anything else to do with him.

She sat on the staircase, which was feat in itself. She loved the dresses, the extravagance of the fashion of the sixteenth century, but they were annoying. It took Evangeline five minutes to finally sit down, without wreaking the expensive red dress she wore.

Her head was cocked as she watched a few of the stronger boys take in a few furniture pieces Katerina had 'bought' a few days ago. She watched as the muscles rippled underneath their shirts.

If she was any other ordinary woman, she would have already been married off – especially since she had received the blood.

The blood – that was a funny time. She had been ten and the four women were sitting around. Katerina and Pearl conversing while Anna was playing with a human boy they found while Evangeline was reading a book she had found.

It was an ordinary evening, but then Katerina froze looking towards her daughter, "Evangeline, are you hurt in any way?"

"What, mama? No, I'm not." Evangeline muttered, still reading her book.

"Evangeline, I can smell the blood." Katerina explained. "Where are you hurt?"

"Mama, I'm not hurt." Evangeline explained, placing the book down, looking at her mother with a curious hurt.

Pearl then laughed loudly, chuckling as she looked to Evangeline, "Eva – how old are you?"

"Ten, Miss Pearl." Evangeline told her which made Pearl chuckle before looking towards Katerina.

"I believe it's that time – Evangeline has become a true woman."

Oh the laughter she got from Pearl's statement made her chuckle at the memory. She had been entirely embarrassed at it, going red in the face which made Anna chuckle even harder than before.

"What are you laughing about, Lady Evangeline," A masculine voice asked from behind her. Evangeline gasped, not hearing him come and turned around looking towards the boy that stood there.

His name was Daniel and he was the type of boy that all the girls talked about. The perfect body, the chiselled body and the bright blue eyes – he seemed to be as perfect as a marble carving. It was almost unimaginable how perfect he was, at least for a human.

But there was always something that made Evangeline wary of the boy.

"Just an old memory, Daniel, nothing more," Evangeline smiled softly towards the boy who helped her up on her feet. "What was it that you wanted?"

"You asked me to look at that window of yours, the one that keeps opening at night," Daniel explained.

"Oh yes! Yes. Come; let me lead you to it." Evangeline smiled as she move through the old stone mansion before coming to her own room and opening it. She entered it and came to stand next to the window. "Well, here it is." She chirped.

She turned around and froze, her eyes looking towards Daniel who stood in front of her closed door with a menacing look as she asked sternly, "What's going on Daniel. Open that door at once."

"I don't think so." Daniel walked forward, causing Evangeline to take a step back. "Vampire."

Her eyes went wide – Daniel thought she was a vampire?

"You stupid boy, you actually believe those rumours?" Scoffed Evangeline, "You must be more foolish than I thought you were."

Daniel merely sneered, "Of course, that is what you rich little girl thought. I'm stupid, aye? Well let me tell you – this house use to be owned by Mr Ivanovo – yet somehow he died, leaving your mother the house."

"And, Ivanovo loved my mother." Evangeline explained. "How is that vampiric?"

"I've seen the rooms. The ones your mother and Miss Pearl and Miss Anna told us to never look at," Daniel explained. "I've seen the insides of them – they are covered in blood and there are body parts everywhere with bite marks in them."

"Are you okay? I think the Devil has taken your head and placed strange images inside." Evangeline muttered. But she knew this was a foolish thing to do, talking to him. He was dead set to believe what he thought – that vampires were real and Evangeline was a vampire.

"Of course you would talk about the Devil, you satanic whore!" Daniel snarled, lifting the cross he hid up, causing Evangeline to raise an eyebrow.

"Daniel – you're being foolish. Look around you, there is three crosses in this room alone." Evangeline snapped. "But that down and get out of this house!"

"I don't think so!" Daniel snarled, chucking droplets of water on her causing Evangeline to get slightly angry as she wiped the water of her face. "What?" Daniel muttered looking incredulously towards Evangeline who merely sighed. "That was holy water, it meant to burn you. Never mind, I have this."

Daniel brandished a wooden stake causing Evangeline's eyes to widen. Even if she wasn't a vampire, that would kill her.

"Daniel, put that down."

"Of course, here it is – you're scared because it will kill you, eh!"

"Of course I am, that is sharpened to puncture flesh, you foolish boy!" Evangeline shouted. But Daniel would have none of that as he snarled running towards Evangeline who landed on the bed, scrabbling away from the boy.

She gasped as Daniel swung, hitting her arm, puncturing it. Evangeline exclaimed in pain, holding her arm as she looked towards Daniel who now had another, more dishonourable intent in his eyes.

"Let us make use of you!" Daniel snarled, holding Evangeline down and tearing her gown down the middle.

Evangeline cried out, hitting him, trying to stop him from doing what he wanted. "Mama! Mama! Please, someone! Help me!" Evangeline cried out loudly. "Mama! MAMA!" But no one came as she struggled against the much stronger man. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she tried pushing him off him.

She was weeping; she knew that no one would save her.

"Someone, anyone?" She whined pathetically as the boy sneered greedily down at her.

But then, when she thought that she was going to die – a quick blur came through the window, pushing Daniel off Evangeline.

Evangeline gasped in shock as she shuddered holding her torn gown close to her. She watched as her mother ravaged the neck of the boy, still shuddering. She did not move and could not help but feel victorious as the boy slumped to the ground, dead.

"Evangeline," Katerina whispered, looking at her shuddering daughter.

"He…he was going to…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence of.

"I know, oh I know, sweetheart." Katerina whispered into her hair as she hugged her close. "But he won't do anything else. I promise you that darling child. I promise you that."

They spent the night in Katerina's room, with Katerina telling her stories of a girl in a red hood and a wolf.

* * *

_England, December 1506_

She hated England – it was too cold, too windy…it was too rainy. Evangeline hated it, absolutely hated it.

What was even worse? She had the bloody flu. When Katerina had heard Evangeline sneezing she had literally quarantined her in her room without anyone except for Pearl and Anna, or Katerina herself to come in.

And since they were usually out, interacting with English socialites of the early sixteenth century, Evangeline was absolutely bored.

She sat in bed, reading some book she snatched from downstairs when there were no vampires in the household. But soon, she got bored of that. She flung the book away from her and literally slammed herself down on the bed, grimacing up towards the canopy of the bed.

Her eyes flickered over towards the large windows that flung open with opening, causing a cold draft to enter the room. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously before she went to close it. It was a struggle as the gale-like winds continued to push them open. But she closed them up in the end, making Evangeline sigh as she looked out to the bleak countryside of England.

The rolling hills were everywhere, and if Evangeline saw one more rolling hill – well she was going to break something.

But she froze, feeling a familiar presence in the room. Still looking out towards the English garden, Evangeline spoke, "If I were you, I would not bite me."

"And why not?" A dark, mysterious voice whispered from behind her. Evangeline let out a breathless sigh as she felt talented fingers come across her throat. A breathy chuckle came from behind her.

"I am filled with vervain; you would be on the ground in an instant." Evangeline explained before turning around.

She came to face a handsome vampire. But then again, what vampire was not? He was tall, with dark blond hair and powerful green eyes that searched her for any lies, any fears, anything. He had a mischievous smile on his face before placing the back of one finger against her pale skin, letting it drag down.

"Would I?"

"Yes you would."

The vampire chuckled before sitting down on the bed, looking towards Evangeline with an eyebrow raised and said, "You are an interesting thing."

"I will take that as a compliment." Evangeline spoke, her eyes flicking towards the vampire. "You must be hungry. Let me go get you a maid."

Hearing this, the vampire looked towards the fifteen year old female perplexed as she walked out towards where there were several maids. She called one and came back in with a dark-haired girl with scars across her arms.

"Here you go." Evangeline said, shutting the doors. "She's compelled not to scream – but if you want to, you can compel her again. Pearl allows that with her compulsion, she knows that my mother enjoys her prey screaming."

"Stay still," The vampire compelled the young terrified maid before facing Evangeline.

"Well, you are something else entirely aren't you? Aren't you scared?"

"Not really – I've lived with vampires my whole life, you may be old, you may be younger; I wouldn't exactly know. But you don't scare me – you kill me, so be it – but I do stress the fact that if I am touched with less than honourable intentions, my mother will kill you. And it does not matter if you are a thousand years old." Evangeline shrugged before placing herself back into her head.

"Interesting," The vampire spoke, before looking back towards the maid. "Scream for me, love. Scream."

The maid screamed as the vampire plunged his fangs into her small throat. Evangeline watched curiously. She found that the way a vampire bites spoke something about their personalities.

Katerina bit with a quick, calculative bite – but sometimes she would play. Pearl would do it quickly and painlessly while Anna did with as much pain as she can provide her prey. But this one, he was careful but also quite savage.

Soon, another body fell on the floor. Evangeline tutted, "Well that stain is going to be tough to get out." Her eyes watched as the blood stained the dark oak boards before looking back towards where the vampire stood. "You know, you never told me your name."

"The name's Noah – yours?"

"Evangeline."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Evangeline merely smiled.

* * *

_Bulgaria, June 1510_

Summer in Bulgaria was quite pretty.

Evangeline was in bed with an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into the body of the vampire known as Noah. They were looking outside the window towards the flowers that Pearl had planted when they came here.

"Does being a vampire hurt, Noah?" Evangeline questioned, drawing pictures on his exposed chest. Noah shivered slightly at the touch of the younger Petrova who giggled as he mock glared down at the girl.

"No. It doesn't." Noah explains. "The bloodlust is annoying if you want to be a self-righteous vampire – but if you're like your mother or me, the bloodlust is the best bit. The compulsion is a pretty handy tool. But the best thing – the immortality." He looked down at the blond girl who looked up at the vampire. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm nineteen years old, Noah. How longer do I have of mortal life? Twenty years, thirty-five if I'm lucky." Evangeline muttered. "I need to figure out what I want to do – what I want to be."

"Well, whatever you are – you'll be an outstanding individual either way." Noah whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Noah."

Noah hummed in acceptance before looking towards Evangeline's neck. "I'm sorry." He muttered, touching the bite he gave her the previous night.

"There is no need." Evangeline explained. Noah quickly tore into his wrist, and fed the girl some of his blood. Lapping up the excess, Evangeline sat up and exclaimed in shock when she noticed Annabelle in front of her.

"Anna!" She exclaimed, covering up her modesty.

Anna merely snickered with Noah. "You better get dress, Eva – your mother's coming up." Evangeline's eyes went huge. Her mother was coming up, now? Katerina knew about her daughter's indiscretion, she didn't really care – not minding Noah. However, she hated seeing them in bed together.

The last time Katerina caught them, the two of them had a long talk.

"Help me, Anna!" Squealed Evangeline as she quickly stepped into the gown she placed for her today. Anna merely chuckled before helping her lace up everything needed while Noah just lay there, still with no clothes on. "Stop laughing!" Evangeline exclaimed, while chucking a book at Noah who caught it without a glance.

Anna chuckled at the two's interaction. She knew that the two weren't in love, but what they shared was close enough to it. Noah looked after Evangeline in a way that Pearl, Katerina and herself were not able to.

The door opened which made Evangeline look towards her mother, "Good morning, mama."

Katerina smirked at the sight she was given. "Noah, Anna – Eva," She greeted before looking around. "Anna, are you ready?"

"Of course, Miss Katerina." Anna smiled.

"Where are you going, mama?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, Pearl, Annabelle and I are going into town." Katerina smiled, opening the curtains wider, causing Noah to groan at the glare of the sunlight. Katerina laughed musically at the commotion Noah gave. "Oh hush, Noah – you'll live."

"You sure, Katerina?"

"Positive." Katerina chuckled before kissing her daughter's forehead. "You'll have the house to yourself. Don't do too many naughty things." She winked as she led a laughing Annabelle out of the room.

"Mother!" Evangeline exclaimed, her face going red.

"I love you Evangeline," Katerina shouted as the three female vampires left the house.

"Love you too, mama," Evangeline muttered.

She watched as the three vampires blurred out of sight. She sighed in satisfaction as she felt kissed down her neck and collarbone. Noah grinned mischievously at Evangeline who grinned right back at him.

"So what shall we do, my sweet?" Noah asked.

"I feel like going for a swim, would like to come, Noah?" Evangeline whispered.

"You read my mind." Noah moaned, kissing the girl.

The two walked down a familiar path, talking about nothing and everything. However Noah froze, looking behind Evangeline.

"Noah?"

"Evangeline, run! Evangeline!" Noah cried as he rushed to whatever attacker there was behind him. Evangeline did not do as Noah directed, instead stood there as she watched Noah get stabbed by a stake.

"No! NOAH!" Evangeline screamed, running towards the vampire and quickly knelt by him, holding him close. "Noah, no Noah!" She moaned before looking at the vampire hunter who looked down.

"You're not a vampire – but you seem to be quite distraught over his death. Let me guess," The vampire hunter went close to her face. "You're his wench, weren't you?" He chuckled cruelly. "Too bad, too bad," He looked at something in the distance and then grinned. "Well, since you were dirtied by this," He kicked Noah, causing Evangeline to cry. "I guess I'll have to cleanse you."

He dragged the smaller blond girl towards the lake before causing the two of them to wade into the lake.

"Well, let's see," But whatever he said next was drowned out as he pushed Evangeline into the water. Evangeline struggled, tried to tear his grip of her hair, but it did not work. He brought her back up again. "Once again, yes – then let us," He plunged her back into the water.

He brought her out once again, making Evangeline splutter as she tried to open her blurry eyes.

"My, my, my – you just don't want to die." The hunter chuckled before looking up at the pale face of Evangeline. "I think you're too dirty. How about I stake you, like your little friend, hmm?"

He dragged her back, causing Evangeline to moan whenever there were rocks impended in her back. The vampire chucked her next to the grey body of Noah. Evangeline was sobbing, looking up at the vampire hunter.

"Well, well, well – don't you too look like a match?" The hunter wondered.

"Please," Evangeline gasped out, spitting out water. "Please."

"The Devil will have two more demons tonight, I believe." The vampire hunter chuckled. He brought out a sharpened stake, cocking his head to the left before bending down.

He stabbed the stake into Evangeline's chest.

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**How are we? Good, I hope you all are good. Well, there we are - very long chapter. Literally, a brief recount of Evangeline's childhood. I hope you guys have liked it. :) Sorry about the cliffhanger though. But I do hope you see a few little things such as Evangeline's interaction with Katerina, Pearl and Anna (they'll be important...very important). And then there was Noah...pity about him...and Evangeline nearly got drowned and then a stake in the heart.**

**Ouch.**

**Anyway...onto the reviews:**

Guest (#1): Thank you so much for being my first reviewer on this story :) And I am happy you think it was a great first chapter. Hope you like this one.

sarahkitsonx: Thank you for the review. I know how you feel, I absolutely adore Kol/OC novels, they are the best. And I am happy that you like how I wrote Katherine...she always seemed like the mothering type to me if she ever had a child. Hopefully you still like her actions, obviously she is a bit changed due to her vampire lifestyle, but the mother genes are still there. Thank you again!

Guest (#2): I would like to thank you for the review. I'm happy that you loved it - I was quite shocked at that...I was a bit iffy on the first chapter. But then again, I am always iffy on the first chapter. And hopefully you liked this chapter :)

brighteyescoldheart: Your review is really appreciated :) Well...as can be seen, I did continue this...seriously, at the moment I have all the time in the world ;) And here you go, the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

LisaLevine: Thank you for the review! I'm thankful that you believed that it was an interesting start...me personally, I thought it was kind of dull...but eh, that's my take on it. And yes, yes there will be. Katherine is one of my favourite characters, I mean after all, she is my favourite psychotic villain (along with Klaus, Kol, Rebecca, Damon and so on). As to who, well you will have to wait and see ;).

poet8034: Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you enjoyed the idea. I was looking for the archive, and wasn't able to find any of these sort of stories...so I thought, hey, let's make one ;) I hope you think this chapter is interesting :). And I will continue, I'll try to continue at least ;)

belladu57: Thank you for your review! I'm happy that you thought the first chapter was good...hopefully you liked this one as well :).

**Phew...wow - loads of reviews. But seriously guys...7 reviews, 12 favourites and 19 follows...wow, I am absolutely gobsmacked. Thank you so much to everyone who read this, reviewed, favourited and followed. You guys deserve virtual hot chocolates and if you don't like that...whatever else you want :)**

**Quick Preview of the next chapter:**

Evangeline froze when she came to stand in front of a tall vampire with dark hair and even darker eyes. She could feel the power rolling off him, the killer intent. However, the most scariest thing about this vampire, was the smirk on his face...it looked as if he had won the lottery.

"Kol?" Someone called from behind the two vampires. "What's going on?"

"You won't guess what I found, Rebekah. In fact, get Klaus and Elijah here as well - I think they would rather enjoy this surprise." The vampire, 'Kol' chuckled.

**OOOHHH, suspense. Hope you enjoyed that sneak preview! I'm hoping for a new chapter soon...keep your fingers crossed. The next chapter, I'm hoping will come out sometime next weekend (as in 5th or 6th of October)...however, I may be a bit late on that. So please, hold your breath as I try to get you a chapter soon. I'll see when I can though ;)**

**Sorry there's no Kol in this chapter...there will be in the next ;P**

**Anyway, I guess that is all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a REVIEW! Much appreciated.**

**Thank you,**

**Watching-Skies**


	3. Part I: Hunting the Hunter

Part I: Hunting the Hunter

* * *

If you want to live, you must walk. If you want to live long, you must run. ~Jinabhai Navik

* * *

Katerina came back at the cusp of night, flicking some blood of her fingers. She had an excellent night – a family of five she had butchered. She was no longer hungry but rather she was now sated, filled.

She doubted she would need blood for another week or so. But, just to make certain – she'll go out on another hunting trip.

Taking of her coat and placing it on the chair, she looked around. Usually, when Katerina came home, her daughter Evangeline would be here in an instant – coming back to welcome her home after another brilliant day of hunting.

She called out for Evangeline, but heard no reply back. She narrowed her eyes before quickly finding herself in Evangeline's room – the bed was made, but there her daughter wasn't there, nor Noah.

Quickly she found herself in front of Pearl and Anna, "Do you know where they are?" The other two vampires did not have to know who _they_ were – it was obvious. Katerina grimaced when they both shook their heads.

"Evangeline!" Katerina cried out once again, by no reply came.

"Maybe they're down at the watering hole – I heard Evangeline and Noah discussing it last night," Anna explained. Katerina nodded and quickly the three vampires went down the familiar track.

They froze.

There right in front of them were the two figures they had been looking for. Only, they did not expect to find them the way they did. Noah and Evangeline were dead.

Katerina let out a loud cry of despair, one that made Pearl and Anna shiver. She sped towards her daughter, her eyes filled with tears that were falling down her cheeks. She was cradling Evangeline's body, whispering things in Bulgarian, as if she was trying to imagine that she was not dead.

Behind the eldest vampire, the vampiric mother and daughter were crying in sadness. They had literally watched Evangeline grow from a young pubescent child to a fine woman. Anna was shaking as she fell on the floor – her best friend was dead.

However, the most harrowing aspect of the whole scene was Katerina. She was shaking in shock – this woman, this girl, her girl – she had promised that she would look after her, but she did not see that problem fulfilled.

"No!" Katerina cried. "No! Oh please, no! Evangeline, my sweet Evangeline, no!"

* * *

_Noah was wrong,_ Evangeline thought as she looked out at the darkened tavern, taking in the drunken men and the tavern women. Her eyes flitted towards a couple, so out of place in the tavern but quickly shook her head. She needed someone who would not be missed, or someone who would be easily persuaded.

Like him.

Evangeline's eyes locked onto a man with blond hair and brown eyes before grinning mischievously. He was drunk, but he was alone – the perfect conditions.

_The bloodlust isn't the best thing, nor the immortality, _Evangeline thought as she closed in on her prey. _It's the hunt. _Evangeline swiftly parted through the thick throng of the tavern's patrons before coming to a stop next to the man who was drinking the beer. As she passed, there were several calls from the other men, gesturing for her to come sit on their lap – however Evangeline merely ignored them, opting for the one at the back.

"Good evening," Evangeline spoke in Bulgarian with a stunning smile. The man's eyes went wide in shock before he too bent his head in greeting. "I thought I'd come join you, you seem too handsome to be drinking alone."

The man blushed at the compliment before looking back at Evangeline, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?" Evangeline breathed as she stepped closer to the man. The man gasped at the close proximity of the girl which made her breathily chuckle. "Your friends, family…_lover_? Well, whoever they are – they're not here." She walked to the other side of the man, smiling innocently. "I am."

She easily led the man, holding his hand, out of the tavern. As soon as they exited, the man pushed against the wall, kissing her skin drunkenly, Evangeline cared not for the kisses, but rather the blood that wafted underneath his skin.

Evangeline breathed in the scent of his blood, gasping. The man mistook her gasp for one of pleasure – it was a notion that caused him to die. His hand extended to the hem of her dress, raising it, touching her leg, but not before she quickly switched their positions.

"Naughty, naughty man," Evangeline tutted before she felt something strange.

Her senses had heightened, her eyesight grew better exponentially by the second and her sense of smell could only perceive the man's warm liquid inside his veins. Her eyes set on the vein, the Carotid Artery. She felt something strange, her mouth seemed tighter, as if all her teeth did not fit and her eyesight had improved from just before.

The man staggered, hitting the wall before Evangeline grinned as she tore into his throat, messily.

* * *

Katerina was distraught.

For two days straight, she sat at the window seat of the home the vampires had occupied, just looking out towards the green grass. Her face was set in a cold mask of emotion; there were no tears, no sobs, nothing. Katerina was just _there_.

Pearl and Anna were in other rooms, trying to entertain themselves through feeding on humans who pictured themselves as hunters. They had killed the man who murdered Evangeline and Noah, actually, Katerina ripped him to shreds but before that she tortured the man for the three days.

Once she killed the man, Katerina cared naught for her bloody appearance where her pale dress and skin were drenched the red blood of the hunter. She sat there for the next two days, making it approximately five days since Evangeline was killed.

The younger two vampires did not know what to do with their sire; however they had decided early on not to abandon her.

Evangeline had been like family, after all.

The ticking of the grandfather clock was loud in the near-silent room, where the only sounds were the systematic breathing of Katerina. Her gaze fell on the clock before it turned into the savage demon that controlled her. She sped over there, destroying it with a single hit with her fist.

Evangeline had never liked that clock.

She stood there, breathing raggedly, her fists tight enough that her skin went taut and pale over her knuckles.

"You know, I expected you to be sad, angry – distressed," A familiar voice spoke from behind Katerina. She froze. "But I never expected you to take it on the grandfather clock." Katerina turned around; her eyes going wide with could only be described as happiness. "I thought it'd always be me who'd destroy it in the end."

Evangeline let out a chuckle before smiling at her mother.

"I guess I was wrong."

In less than a second Katerina was over towards Evangeline, hugging her close crying into her shoulder. The daughter held her mother, tears streaked down her face. But instead of being tears of sadness and despair, they were ones filled with happiness and joy.

Katerina and Evangeline stood like that, just grasping at one another – hugging each as tight as possible, for what could have been over an hour. But in reality it was only a few minutes. Finally, Katerina let her daughter go, looking at her new face and form.

Her daughter's blond hair, normally pale seemed to be a few shades lighter, a blondish-white. Her brown eyes were bigger, giving an even bigger doe-eyed effect, just like Katerina. Those eyes were framed by a set of dark eyelashes. Her skin pale, but seemed to be bright, healthier than Evangeline had ever been before.

Everything about her daughter was heightened – bright, innocent.

But there was another change, set deeper in her than only a member of the supernatural species could ever detect. Her brown eyes held the killer intent of a predator, eyes that had already killed someone. There was something dark in her gaze – something that only vampires could ever understand.

There stood a killer, a perfect predatory killer.

Her little Evangeline, all grown up.

"You look different." Katerina whispered, before smiling through her tears.

"I'd say," Evangeline laughed.

"It's a good different though."

"It'd better be, mother. It'd better be." Evangeline chuckled before hugging her mother again.

* * *

Katerina was leading with Evangeline behind her, her arms clutched around her body. But not because she was cold, no vampire can feel cold, but rather because she was uncertain of what to expect.

She had been a vampire for one entire week, and a vampire she had been. She had torn throats, sucked people dry – she killed over sixty people in that one week alone. She was the very essence of the legends – not even Pearl, Anna and Katerina had the chance to do what she did in that one week.

But the ecstasy that the one week brought was now waning, and Katerina chose the opportune moment to show her youngest daughter something.

Evangeline scowled when she noticed that they were in a graveyard. Contrary to popular belief, vampires did not like graveyards – at least, Evangeline did not. She found it horrible, morbid. Plus, there was nothing _fun_ to do here.

At all.

Katerina stopped in front of a small tombstone, Evangeline still stumbled after her.

She hated graveyards – it was just too rocky.

She winced as she accidently broke the side of one of the large tombstone. Evangeline snarled angrily, brushing the stone rubble of her shoulder. She glared at her mother, but her mother was not even looking at her. Instead, her gaze was settled on the tombstone in front of her. Evangeline was uncertain of what was wrong.

"Mother?" Evangeline asked before she too joined her mother in front of the tombstone. Etched in the tomb stone was a name: _Elanora Ivanovic. _Underneath that read: _Friend, Family, Mother. _"What's this?" She looked expectantly towards your mother.

"Two days after I thought you died, a man came to me with news that I did not need at the time." Katerina spoke leaning down, placing the flowers she had in front of the tomb stone. Evangeline was uncertain of what was going on.

"What news?"

"That a girl, by the name of Elanora had died due to the plague," Katerina spoke, nodding towards the tombstone. "She died on the same day as you, surrounded by family."

"Who was she?" Evangeline asked, but was given no answer. "Mama, who was she?" Evangeline snarled before looking towards the tomb. The look was all that was needed. "No – you're lying. No."

"It has to be more than a coincidence that both sisters died on the same day." Katerina spoke.

Evangeline shook her head as she stared at the name.

_Elanora Ivanovic._

_Friend._

_Family._

_Mother._

_Elanora…her sister._

"No – you are lying." Evangeline shot before standing up, stepping back from the gravesite. "My sister can't be dead as well. She can't be."

"I'm sorry Evangeline."

"Why us, mama? Why do all the bad things happen to us?" Evangeline shouted. "Why us! Why you! Why me!"

Katerina had no answer.

She stood up from where she knelt before coming front of Evangeline. She took one of her small dainty hands, smiled and placed something inside of it. Evangeline opened it and in her palm was the small ring she had gotten from Anna so many years ago.

"I don't understand?" Evangeline spoke, placing the ring on her index finger. Finally, it was able to fit. "I thought I lost this when I died."

"No. I took it and had a witch place the daylight charm on it – don't worry, she's dead." Katerina smiled when Evangeline went to ask about the witch's life. "I made certain of it."

Evangeline merely smiled.

* * *

Pearl and Anna had left, fifty years after Evangeline had become a vampire. They wanted to explore the world, be together like a family – be a mother, be a daughter. That was not achievable; even if Evangeline's strange family was made up of mothers and daughters. Katerina though argued restlessly for twelve days and thirteen nights against it, finally let them go.

They had been man's slave once – they did not have to be a slave to a vampire.

And so their steady family of four dwindled to only two members.

The next half century was quite boring in the Petrova family terms. Of course, if you count boring as killing, slaughtering and maiming individuals. There were several times throughout that fifty year period where Katerina and Evangeline had destroyed whole villages and towns in their pursuit to do better than their last hunt.

At the end of the sixteenth century they had killed their way through fifty thousand humans. Not much compared to some of the older vampires, however it was a handsome figure in itself.

They had no care for human life, they left wanton destruction behind. It was all normal – until that day.

Evangeline had been feeding on a family of four, high-classed nobles in England. She had killed the mother in front of the father and children, amid her feeding frenzy she heard curses such as 'Demon, Devil – witch!' spew from the mouth of the father.

The last one certainly made her laugh.

Oh, if a witch had heard that – they would have killed the human themselves. Certainly, the race of witches may have been the upholder of balance in the supernatural community but to be described as a vampire? Blasphemy.

Utter nonsense.

After tearing the heart of each child out of their chest cavity, she turned her attention and gaze onto the father. Oh, how much fun she had with him – but in the end, that fun was broken due to Katerina's abrupt arrival.

She broke the neck of the man, causing Evangeline to pout, but the look on her face suggested for Evangeline to not even rebut Katerina's actions.

"Come," Was Katerina's only instruction.

That night they spent the day running from England to Italy…more accurately, to the small island of Sicily.

They came to their old shack, strangely it was still standing. But then again, Katerina had coerced a family into readying it before their coming a few days before. The house had ivy crawling up its walls and flowers were set around it.

Evangeline had always loved Italy in spring – it was probably the best time to travel or stay back at her favourite home she had when she was growing up.

As she watched her mother bustle around the house, she noticed that there was something obviously ailing her. For the past ten years, Katerina had been skirty – always checking over her shoulder, making certain no vampires, not even Anna or Pearl, knew of the Petrova's whereabouts.

It was as if she was running from something.

Or in this case, someone.

However, Katerina had kept her past away from Evangeline. She never told her daughter how she became a vampire or the events that preceded it. But it was obvious to Evangeline that something was up – Katerina was never like this.

She was always on top of this, always made sure that everything was right – everything was ready. She was an independent woman, and had been for a good century. But the look of fear on her mother's face that day in Sicily was one that would be stamped into her mind forever. As she skirted around the kitchen area, her mother would not stop moving.

A vampire was a stone creature – made to last for an age – more even. They were made to be stationary, wary, patient – solid. But her mother never was so. She always had to do something, whether it was read, walk, look around or hunt – Katerina was always doing something. But she never did _too_ much of something.

And that was exactly what she was doing now.

It was strange and Evangeline did not like it.

"Mother!" Evangeline shouted, causing Katerina to speed her way in front of her daughter. The younger vampire tugged her mother to sit on the grass and so they did. Evangeline lay down and Katerina followed suit.

Evangeline stared up at the sky, looking at the stars that had been there, unchanging for most of the century. There was Orion, there was Serpens, and there was Gemini – a constant reminder of Evangeline's childhood days.

Katerina however did not stare at the sky. Rather she was staring at her daughter's young face. She knew that Evangeline had been changed into a vampire younger than she – however due to their close ages, they better were suited to call each other 'sisters' in public that did not know who they truly were.

She looked at the similarities that tied her to the Petrova line. The oval face, the curly hair – though in her case blond –, the almond shaped brown eyes – in fact, had Evangeline gotten her mother's brown hair they would have looked more like sisters than anything else. All Evangeline was missing out on was her mother's tall figure – she was more curvaceous, a woman.

Katerina had no idea how it had happened.

It seemed only like only last week that Katerina had held Evangeline in her hands, vowing to protect her.

But now, it seemed that may be unable to pass.

"I don't know what's wrong – in fact, you never tell me what's wrong, so how on earth am I meant to know?" Evangeline started sardonically, finally facing her mother. "You've been running away from something, _someone_ ever since I was born. And it's time you tell me, everything. And I mean everything."

It was uncanny how Evangeline was able to get what she wanted with only a few selected words or phrases.

But Katerina was biased – she would do whatever she can to provide her daughter the happiness she deserved. Yet, there were times where Evangeline was able to obtain things from others without the need of compulsion.

However, Katerina could not help but shake the feeling that Evangeline may have stolen that little trick from Katerina. After all Katerina was Queen when it came to specially selected words.

Katerina sighed – maybe it was finally time to tell Evangeline. This did, after all, impact her life as well.

"How much do you know about the Originals? The Original Family?" Katerina asked, causing Evangeline's eyes to narrow.

The Original Family? Evangeline knew who they were, but really only knew they from the legends passed down by vampire to vampire – each becoming more grandiose about the exploits of the family.

"Not a lot – I know that they were the first known vampires in our world. They created the bloodlines of the vampire species. Without them, we would not be here." Evangeline responded. Katerina nodded, expecting such a short answer.

After all, she had sheltered Evangeline from vampire society. No one needed to know about her and if they did, they would be able to use her daughter against her. And anyone who knew Katerina knew that the way to make her do as they bid was by using Evangeline. So to look out for herself and her daughter, they had literally become social pariahs.

"That's more than some people know." Katerina responded.

"And how much do you know?" Evangeline questioned.

"I know a lot – after all, I had lived with them for little over a month." Katerina explained causing Evangeline to sit up in shock. She had never heard this before. Katerina chuckled at her dramatic action. "Oh, calm down and lie back. I think it's time I tell you this."

"Yeah – so do I." Evangeline seethed.

She had thought her mother trusted her, however to keep this away from Evangeline? What was Katerina thinking? It wasn't as if Evangeline would go out, shouting to the world that her mother knew the single-most dangerous family in the world.

And by the looks of it – the single-most dangerous family in the world wanted Katerina dead, judging by her actions.

"It had been two months after I gave birth to Elanora and you. I had nowhere to go – I was forbidden from entering Bulgaria and so I went to England – I heard that if you played your cards right and if you knew the right people, you were able to become rich, well-known…respected. And so, there I went.

"For a month it was fine. I had met a man called Trevor – at the time; I had not known that the man was a vampire. But using my feminine wiles," She elbowed her daughter causing a small laugh to appear from Evangeline's lips. After all, she was never one to hold a grudge. "I made him fall in love with me."

"You made a vampire fall in love with you?" Evangeline asked, shocked beyond words.

"It may have not been love, maybe a few weeks later it could have been – but it doesn't matter. What matters was that Trevor was besotted with me. Finally he introduced me to a man – Elijah." Katerina stared directly up towards the sky, reminiscing her last final weeks alive. "He is the eldest of the family. Noble, truthful, an honourable man – that was Elijah. He was so different from the rest of his siblings."

"How can a vampire be truthful, honourable – it doesn't make sense," Evangeline implored. "That isn't possible, is it?"

"It is possible – Elijah is proof enough." Katerina muttered. "That same night, at a party, Elijah introduced me to his younger brother, Niklaus – Klaus. He was everything his elder brother was not. He was cruel, bloodthirsty – in fact there were several times he returned covered in blood. At the time I was frightened. Certainly, even back then it was perilous but I was brought up in an environment away from all the bloodshed."

"Klaus had an agenda with me." Katerina spoke, but now her tone was influenced by her fear of whoever this man was. "I'm the doppelganger, Evangeline. Or at least, I was in human life. My blood would have been used in several spells – however the most influential spell that my blood would have been used for was the curse placed on Klaus himself."

"Klaus – as in scary Klaus, had a curse placed on him?"

"Klaus is not scary, he is beyond that," Katerina hissed. "He is an abomination, a creature born out of hatred." Evangeline nodded in acceptance of Katerina's new frame for Klaus. "It was said that the curse was placed on him by a witch who was so ashamed by the abomination he became."

"But he's a vampire – we're all vampireS!" Evangeline explained, unsure of what was so wrong with him.

"He's a vampire," Klaus explained. "But he is much more than that – he is also a werewolf. He is the Hybrid."

Evangeline only looked in shock towards her mother. Klaus was a hybrid?

"My blood, when I was human was the lynchpin for his curse to be placed off him. To finish the spell to take the curse of, Klaus needed to kill me." Evangeline shook her head, placing her body close to her mother's.

"Obviously – I ran." Katerina chuckled darkly. "They did not like that. Trevor had told me what was going happen, why the Originals were so stubborn on keeping me here. I asked Rose, Trevor's friend to protect me – but no one wanted the wrath of Klaus. Rose tried to take me back, but I killed myself with vampire blood in my veins. I would not be used for some curse that goes against everything I had fought for in my life. Trevor and Rose told Elijah what had happened, however they were not free. To my knowledge, they still are running from them.

"And so, with that Klaus took his family to Bulgaria and destroyed what was left of the true Petrova bloodline. I came too late. In the end, the only ones that remained from our family were Elanora, you and I."

"Klaus wants vengeance." Evangeline realized. "For what you did to him – for running away, for becoming a vampire."

"Yes, he does. And when he finds me, he will exact that revenge on me using the most painful torture." Katerina turned to look at Evangeline who was looking away, understanding the double meaning behind her words.

Klaus would use Evangeline's as Katerina's torture. She was not safe, not with the blood running her veins nor with her parentage.

"I found Elijah years ago, when we were in Spain. He was looking for me; I knew that we had to run. So for the next ten years I had made us switch to so many countries. But Elijah had been on our tail, and it wasn't until a few days ago did he get very close to us, to _you_."

Evangeline looked shocked at this news – this powerful man knew where she was.

"Does he know?"

It was such a quiet question that Katerina had to strain her ears to hear her daughter's voice. It was obvious that due to her shaking that Evangeline did not want the news. She detested the fact that her fate was already signed by the fact that she was a Petrova and her mother was Katerina. Evangeline, for the first time in one hundred years was scared.

She knew what it was like to be a hunter – she always had.

But to be the hunted? That was something she had no idea how to perform.

"I know that he had seen you once, but I don't know whether or not he knows about our relation. But knowing Elijah, I am certain that he has the knowledge that you are my daughter." Katerina spoke.

"So what do you propose we do, mother?" Evangeline questioned, sitting up, looking away from the woman who had protected and nurtured her for so many years. "It's obvious that they want you to suffer and the only way to make you suffer is through me."

"We need to separate."

Evangeline turned around abruptly, looking sternly towards her mother. "Don't talk rubbish, mama. By ourselves, we're strong but together we can be safe."

"Don't you understand that this is what is needed to be done?" Katerina spoke softly. "I will not have your death on my conscience like I do with the rest of our family."

"You won't if we stay together," Evangeline implored. "You will if we leave."

"I am sorry." Katerina muttered. "But it's the only way."

"Fine then," Evangeline growled before turning around, facing the waves lapping at the shoreline. "But before you leave, tell me everything about the Originals. You'd at least have to give me information to help me run away from them."

"I'll give you what I can." Katerina accepted. "You obviously know that Elijah is the noble man. Once he gives you his trust you can safely say that you have an Original on your side. He will do whatever he can to help you if given probable cause. However, do not go against him – that will be your demise. Do not break his trust, he will hunt you down and he will never pardon you. Do you understand?"

Evangeline gave a brisk nod.

"Klaus is vengeful. If he has an agenda you can promise yourself that he will see it through, no matter what the consequences are of such actions. He trusts only a few, and those few are well beyond our age. Do not try to negotiate with him. If you see him, run."

Evangeline noticed her mother had a shiver whenever she spoke the name Klaus. However, before Evangeline could comment on her actions, Katerina continued her descriptions of the Original family.

"I only met Rebekah once and the only thing that I can say about her is that she is a spoilt brat. However, don't you go saying that around her – she is very egotistical, but then again so are most of the Original family. She has Klaus wrapped around her finger. She is literally the baby of the family, the youngest Original but her temper tantrums are horrendous.

"And then, there is Kol. He, like Rebekah, I've only met once during my stay. However, I can safely say that Kol can be one of the worst, at times even worse than Klaus himself. When I met him, he was a gentleman in fact I thought he much like Elijah. But I could not even be more wrong. He is brutally efficient and he can be the most sadistic of them all." Katerina looked towards her daughter. "Do not let his young looks fool you my dear girl. He is vicious, he is brutal…he is evil. Pure evil. If you see him, if he even talks to him, worm your way out immediately. Do not cause attention. He enjoys that."

Katerina stood in front of Evangeline, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Run, if you see them. Do you understand?" Evangeline nodded. Her mother hugged her tight, as if she did not want to let her go. Finally, Katerina pulled away with a sad smile. "We'll meet up again – don't you worry about that. I will find you. I promise you I will. I love you, Evangeline."

Katerina could not be seen anymore and Evangeline was alone, looking up at the stars before she too disappeared from her childhood home.

* * *

The Black Forest in Germany was famous for many things. One of the more famous of these was that in the future, it would set the setting for many of the Brothers Grimm tales. Stories such as that of Hansel and Gretel, Red Riding Hood and Snow White, were famous even when Evangeline was a young child.

Being by herself for a good century and a half, she watched as the world shifted and changed. She watched as science theories were finally being taken into consideration. She watched as art took over the world and she watched as religion became an important factor.

She enjoyed the eighteenth century – for once there was such a variance in life.

However, still woman were considered lower than men, something which Evangeline hated as the only way to receive some sort of 'education' was to compel deans of school.

Those worries though were long behind her. She had decided to become somewhat of a socialite in 1743 Paris, in the place where Berlin stands nowadays. It was fun, pure and simple fun. She plagued many against one another, made siblings hate each other – her charisma and selection of words was what made her such a popular person.

Humans and supernatural species alike came flocking towards her. Nevertheless, she knew that such actions would have caused a right riot in the circle of the Originals. They were the type of people who enjoyed keeping tabs on the more prominent members of the vampiric community. You never know when you will need a favour from others.

She used a different name when she was in company, opting to take the name of her long-dead sister, Elanora. So in society Evangeline Petrova was known as Elanora Pace, a widowed English woman who came to Paris to forget her poor husband.

And she had the features and accent to provide this assumption. She spoke in a high-class accent found only among the aristocratic class of the English people. Her skin was pale, akin to the fact that it hasn't seen the sun (which was quite the opposite as Evangeline went where the sun was).

But she had heard from one of the few vampires that the Originals were coming to France. This provided alarm bells – the Originals were coming to where she was. She knew that Elijah had the knowledge that she was connected to her mother, so she had to run away. However, as always something went wrong.

As she went to run away, a man named Quinn – a vampire who seemed to be obsessed with the younger Petrova. He had talk to Elijah, a good friend of his about this 'Elanora Pace'. Yet, Elijah knew that someone (more accurately: Evangeline) had lied to Quinn. He brought this to attention towards his siblings who had also come and set to find this elusive female vampire.

So she had left to what was Bavaria.

But Evangeline had made a small stop in the Black Forest, hoping to shake the Originals tail off of her.

The Black Forest was something else in entirely. It was said to be haunted by the ghosts of humans, witches, werewolves and vampires alike who had died in there. And strangely, this was quite a high number. It was however, a centre of magical properties, if you know where to find everything.

Due to this, vampires rarely entered this area. So she was hoping that the Originals would believe she wasn't the type of vampire to enter this forest. In normal situations, Evangeline would stay clear from the forest but this was no normal situation.

The large trees that looked like utter darkness rose out of the ground absolutely everywhere. She heard nothing, no insects, no small animals – nothing. It was as if the forest knew that humanity's darkest predator was walking, huntng.

And Evangeline knew that her worst nightmare was in this forest with her.

She would have been stupid to believe that they would not enter the forest. They hunt and kill vampires that had gone against them. Some of them even do it for fun. They knew where every vampire was – they had to, after all they were the creator of this dark species.

Evangeline cautiously looked behind her, breathing in trying to pinpoint any scent that could mean the end for her. Such as the scent of an older vampire – the only thing that could harm Evangeline besides the magic of a witch or the bite of a werewolf.

That was when she had heard it, the crack of a bramble causing her to look to where the sound came from. Well, she knew where she was heading – the direct opposite of that sound. Evangeline ran, however, once again there was another sound, changing her direction.

She understood the intention of the hunter to late. Whoever it was, was herding her and they were certainly having a joyful time doing it.

Then the snaps stopped, causing Evangeline to freeze, uncertain of where she was meant to be going until she noticed something right in front of her.

Not something, more like someone.

Evangeline froze when she came to stand of a tall vampire with dark hair and even darker eyes. Even from where she stood she could feel the power rolling of him, the killer intent. However the most terrifying thing about this vampire was the smirk on his face…he looked as if he won the lottery.

There stood a vampire, physically a year or two older than her however, his dark brown eyes showed that this was no way true to how old he truly was. They were full of knowledge unattainable by most humans – such a deep knowledge. Yet, there was something them that no human would ever have.

The predatory gleam.

The look in his eyes was combined with what was a mischievous look akin to what a child would have when they wanted to do something against their family. A grin was on his face, making it younger than it was.

But even with this young expression on his face, he was not type to have seen the light. Rather, darkness was around him, one brought only through participating in bloodbaths over centuries. The darkness was only obtained through being the darkest of creatures – by being a vampire.

His appearance was one of extravagance. His hair, long and pulled back, a fashionable choice by men. His clothes, made of the most expensive silk were dominated by the colours black and silver, further intensifying the darkening aspect of the male vampire. On his left hand, on the index finger was a silver ring. A thick band with no gems but rather an intricate pattern only found and moulded in ancient times.

He was ancient.

"My, my, my, girly, where do you think you're going?" The vampire chuckled, grabbing on her as she went to speed past him. He turned his head, leaning his ear towards her. "Hmm? I'm expecting an answer, sweetheart."

"Kol?" Someone called from behind the two vampires. "What's going on?"

_Kol._ This was Kol, the same man that her mother had strongly warned her about. The sadist? The worst of all the Originals, when he wanted to be – this was Kol!

_"_You won't guess what I found, Rebekah. In fact, get Klaus and Elijah here – I think they would rather enjoy the surprise." The vampire, 'Kol' chuckled.

Oh, Klaus and Elijah may enjoy this surprise, but Evangeline knew very well that she certainly would not.

* * *

**Hi, my dear readers!**

**Hope you're all doing well :). I definitely am! Gathering all that sunshine...I adore the beach! It is absolutely amazing! :) Anyway, I was wrong...I was allowed to finish of the next chapter! Hopefully, you liked it...finally we get to meet Kol! Only briefly...but next chapter will be filled with the Original family!**

**Yay!**

**Anyway, onto the answers to my reviews!**

sarahkitsonx: Hey! Thank you very much for the review, made me very happy, it did :) I'm happy that you believed it was an interesting chapter, hopefully you found this one interesting as well :) You did meet some Kol, not a lot (don't worry, there will be a lot more of next chapter!) See you, sweetie.

brighteyescoldheart: Ello, my dear reader! I know, it is quite sad that the choice of a vampire was taken away from Evangeline. But think about...Katerina and Elena both had the choice taken away. It must be the Petrovas eh? And I know! Poor Noah... So in this chapter you saw the twin, only she was dead - once again quite sad, but oh, well (sadness makes the Petrova world turn) You don't see much of the interaction between the Originals and Evangeline, but you'll see more next chapter. And well...you saw how Katerina acts.

Guest #1: Thank you so much for the review! I'm happy that you thought it was a great chapter! Hope you liked this one! xx

poet8034: Hi! Thanks for the review! Obviously by your reactions, you liked the previous chapter :) Well, I'm happy that you thought the preview was good, however our dear Katerina has no idea about what happened.

Guest #2:Thank you for the review! Happy that you thought it was a 'fabulous'. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well :)

LisaLevine: Oh I know, Katherine is a sweet mama. She always has been :) Oh I know, she's my favourite with Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah and the humans (Matt and Jeremy), oh! And Bonnie following closely behind. And hopefully, you'll see very soon, but I think it will be sort of obvious ;)

ThePhantomismyLove: Thank you for the review...hopefully you enjoyed it this chapter as well :)

xxAlwaysWillBexx: Hey! Thank you for the review, sweetheart! I'm happy that you believe its a good idea :) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Alright, my dears well...I believe this is all. Here is a quick preview of the next chapter.**

"Come on, brother! Elijah had the last Petrova...you saw what he did with her! You had Tatia and what will Rebekah do with her?" Kol argued.

Klaus was still for a moment, overlooking the blond before saying, "You can have her."

**Alrighty, now we are done ;) Hopefully you liked that preview! **

**Oh My Gosh! Guys! Seriously FIFTEEN reviews, TWENTY-EIGHT favourites and FOURTY follows, seriously guys. You spoil me...but like spoilt children...I'd like more...please? Can we try for twenty-five reviews, or more? :) Please? Reviews? I would definitely love them if that is alright! I accept both PM's and reviews and I will try to reply to them all.**

**Well, I guess that's all! I'm hoping to get a new chapter out a week after this. Keep your fingers crossed. And seriously guys, thank you for all the support!**

**Watching-Skies**


	4. Part I: Meet the Family

CHAPTER III: Part I: Meet the Family

* * *

_I assess the power of a will by how much resistance, pain, torture it endures and knows how to turn to its advantage. ~ Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

_He is brutally efficient and he can be the most sadistic of them all_. The words of Evangeline's mother sung through her mind as she stared up at the very vampire her mother had described.

Kol certainly did not look at the moment brutally efficient and sadistic, rather taking on the role as a young man. His eyes scoured Evangeline before he grinned up at the smaller blond girl. But then he narrowed his eyes and in the next instance, Evangeline found herself up against a tree. The impact alone made the tree groan with protest, however it did not fall.

"Hello, _Elanora Pace_." He snickered. "You thought that by changing your name and changing your hair colour, you are able to get away from us, _Katerina_."

Evangeline's eyes widened in shock as her hands grasped at his arm, holding her up from the floor. He thought that she was Katerina; he thought that she was her mother? Certainly, they did look alike – however, Evangeline never believed that they looked alike enough to be considered the other.

"No," She wheezed. "You've got it wrong."

Kol cocked his head to the side, assessing the much younger vampire before freeing her, allowing her to fall to the floor with an _oomph_. Evangeline struggled up, first getting on all fours before cautiously standing in front of Kol with only a tree behind her.

"Brother, are you sure you don't need glasses?" A feminine voice asked from behind Kol, causing both his and Evangeline's gaze towards the other three vampires who came.

The girl who spoke was copying her brother's expensive taste by wearing what would be the most fashionable gown in London at the moment. Her blond hair was piled on top of her hair, as was the fashion of the 1700's women. She was beautiful – utterly beautiful. However, if this was who Evangeline thought she was, then this had to be Rebekah, the youngest of the Original children.

Behind Rebekah stood two tall males, who were starkly different from one another. Where one had blond hair the other had brown hair. The one with brown hair seemed immensely older than his age allowed him to be. His hair, long like Kol, was pulled back from his face and the clothes he wore were tailored to perfection. Evangeline bet that this was Elijah, the noble one.

This meant that the other was Klaus. He was the most casually dressed wearing only a baggy white shirt and tights. Here was the Hybrid that her mother was so afraid of, the one that had tried to kill Evangeline when she was a child. Here was the reason why Evangeline was torn from her family. Oh, how she hated him. He, like Kol had an arrogant smirk on his face as he looked towards Evangeline.

"That is not Katerina," Klaus chuckled. "How could you have missed this brother?"

"She looked like it, at first glance," Kol snapped back towards Klaus. "You can't blame me, look at her."

"I must agree with, Kol, brother. Does she not look like Katerina?" Elijah questioned, finally speaking looking directly towards the blond girl. "Though this does pose a problem, as to why she does."

"Simple." Kol chuckled before turning directly back to the younger vampire, grasping her neck again, holding her to the tree. Brown eyes collided one another. "_Do you know Katerina?_"

"Yes," Evangeline robotically spoke.

"_Are you related to her?_"

"Yes."

At this Klaus chuckled, immediately appeared in front of Evangeline as Kol dropped the girl. She landed on all fours in front of the eldest vampires, cautiously looking up at Klaus who grinned at her as he leant down looking directly towards the blond girl.

"What's your name, love?" Klaus asked, his eyes flicking over her face.

"Evangeline," She muttered before quickly getting up, looking away from the four much older individuals.

"Evangeline," Klaus played around with the name before chuckling. "_Good tidings_…isn't that what Evangeline means, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart," Evangeline snarled, looking directly into his eyes speeding in front of him. "I am not your _sweetheart_."

"Well, it's obvious as to whose child she is." Rebekah snickered behind.

"Rebekah," Elijah warned, causing the other blond girl to roll her eyes before crossing her arms.

"Well, what do we do with her?" Rebekah finally snapped, looking directly towards the younger vampire who was now glaring towards her.

"Kill her," Klaus spoke.

"Play with her," Kol chuckled.

"Gather information from her." Elijah, the ever practical Original vampire finally suggested, causing his siblings to look at him with an interested look. "Well think about it – she is the centre point of German vampires; surely she knows much."

Evangeline knew that what Elijah said was true; she did have a lot of information about a number of vampires and humans of the German society. Much of this information was dangerous in the wrong hands.

"And then there is the fact that she is family with Katerina – you know how she talked about her family. If there is one thing she does, it is holding family higher than her." Elijah explained.

"So who will get her," Rebekah finally asked. "You know that one on one information gathering is the best way."

Klaus did not know how to answer this until finally he spoke, "Elijah, would you like–"

"Come on, brother! Elijah had the last Petrova...you saw what he did with her! You had Tatia and what will Rebekah do with her?" Kol argued.

Klaus was still for a moment, overlooking the blond before saying, "You can have her."

Evangeline shook her head stepping back a bit. No, this could not be happening. She looked behind her, noticing an easy route which allowed her to run.

Flight or fight; that was the question.

If she fought, she would die. It was well known that older vampires were always much stronger, she would have no chance against it. Maybe if she fought Rebekah, she would have the chance to win – but judging by the brother's protective stance around her, a mental reaction, she would die before she attacked her.

So fleeing was the only opportunity here.

Without them even realising Evangeline picked up the skirt of her dress and ran deeper into the forest. Behind her, she heard the shocked words from the Originals. She could not help but feel absolutely smug.

As a child, Evangeline had always been fast – but as a vampire, this was amplified. And judging by the _whoosh_ through the trees, she knew she was faster than the Originals, or at least a few of them.

Running through the forest provided her the adrenaline to continue. Trees smacked into her, cutting any exposed skin. She felt blood trail down her face and hands, causing rivets to drop down onto the ground. This posed a problem.

Vampires were excellent trackers, meaning that they would be able to figure out where she had gone.

However, her earlier assumption about being faster than a vampire, especially an Original was entirely wrong. There right in front of her, was one of the four vampires she had just met. Only it was not the one she had expected.

Elijah.

She would have never thought that he was a fast vampire, as she thought he was more of a knowledgeable man than physical. But she was entirely wrong.

Now, running at the speed she was, she was unable to stop quickly enough but rather she just barrelled into the eldest Original sibling. He broke their fall, causing Evangeline to quickly get up trying to walk away from him.

But as soon as she got up, Elijah was quickly behind her, holding her head in his hands. A clear indicator of what he would do if she went against his wishes. Elijah was always one for decapitation – after all, it was quick, painless – humane.

"Please," Evangeline breathed. "Please – don't kill me, Elijah." Evangeline never wanted to die, she was the type of woman who had rather live forever than to have never lived at all. "I've done nothing against you or your family."

Elijah narrowed his eyes as he looked down towards the small blond girl. Evangeline stared forward, however her tears were ever-present in her eyes. Elijah was unable to kill her, she had done nothing against him – except run, but he was able to overlook that. She was just trying to look out for herself.

He let her go, pushing her to face him.

"I will not compel you," Elijah explained in a stern voice. "But I want you to tell me everything, Evangeline. Once you do I will see what I will do."

"Okay," Evangeline spoke cautiously, unsure of how to really answer. "I guess, that's only fair."

"How old are you?"

"Two hundred, three hundred years – I don't know, lost count." Evangeline spoke. Due to her previous counter with Original compelling, she did not meet the eyes of Elijah. He noted this, causing him to raise her face, thus her eyes to come in contact with his.

"I swear I will not compel you unless I have a justified reason into doing so. All I want are answers."

"How do I know you will hold your word?" Evangeline asked. Although, her mother had told her that Elijah was essentially the most trustworthy of them all. She would not trust him, not yet.

"Surely, your mother told you about us."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes, as she moved her face out of Elijah's hands, stepping back from him. "What do you mean, _your mother? _You don't know who she even is!"

"My siblings may be quite smart – however, I highly doubt they would join the dots with you and Katerina."

"You know she is my mother?" Evangeline asked dejectedly.

"Of course," Elijah spoke. "You forget that it is my job to bring Katerina back."

"She did nothing wrong," Evangeline bravely spoke up. "You and that weird hybrid brother of yours may think she had gone against you, but she didn't!"

"Be careful how you speak, Evangeline Petrova," Elijah warned, and for the first time, he had gone truly deadly. "He may be my half-brother, but he still is my brother. Blood is blood."

"So you would understand why I think my mother should be innocent in your eyes." Evangeline spoke. "She was looking out for herself, Elijah. After all, who wants to die the way you and your brother were going to kill her?"

"You're biased, Evangeline."

"I may be, Elijah," Evangeline spoke carefully. "But think about it – go into her shoes and think about why she did what she did. Would you still hold her accountable for that?"

"She still went against us."

"There seems to be no winning with you Originals," Evangeline hissed.

There was silenced before a chilling voice spoke from behind them.

"I'm afraid not, girly." Kol snickered, before turning his attention on his eldest brother. "Good catch, brother. But you forget Elijah, this Petrova is _mine_." Evangeline flinched when she felt cool fingers run down her neck. "And what a fine specimen this one is." He leant forwards, so his mouth was right at her ear. "I'll have fun breaking you."

"What?" Evangeline finally asked once she got over her initial shock. "What do you mean, _break_?"

Kol only merely gave a grin before coming to stand in front of Evangeline, "You forget, _girly_, Klaus gave you to me."

"No, no he did not," Evangeline spoke with a small shake in her voice. She said it with a punch, as if expecting that Kol would do as she 'commanded'.

This was Kol, though.

He merely laughed, "Oh, you sweet little lamb. You have no idea who you are playing with, do you?" He brushed down her cheek, causing Evangeline to move her head away. Kol looked on in amusement towards her reaction. "I wonder, are you waiting for _mummy_, to come rescue you."

He grinned wider at Evangeline's shocked face. "Though, I don't think you want mummy to come rescue you though. I mean, guess what Klaus would do to Katerina. Wait, you can only imagine." Kol had a look in his eyes, one that Evangeline would never be able to name. "Her screams would echo for generations."

"You can't," Evangeline cried, grabbing his arm. "God, please. No – you can't!" Her eyes went black and her teeth elongated. "You _won't_ – I will not allow you."

Kol full out laughed.

"Kol," Elijah said sternly.

"Oh come on Elijah, just a bit of fun," Kol laughed. "I mean, look at her." He moved so Elijah could see Evangeline's distraught face. Elijah merely narrowed his eyes at Kol. "She and mummy must be very close."

"Shut up," Evangeline snarled.

"Pardon?" Kol asked, even though he definitely heard what Evangeline had said.

"Shut up."

"You know a lady should not say those words." Kol mused then, placing a finger on his chin. "But you're not a lady are you? You're only playing the part of a lady. You're nothing but the daughter of an unmarried woman. A bastard child," He grinned, watching Evangeline's face.

First it went shocked, than sad but finally it went beyond angry, beyond furious. An emotion that could never have a name. Evangeline's hand swiped at Kol's face, causing three angry red stripes to appear.

Blood poured at of the wounds, but as soon as her hand left, the wounds started to heal. But Kol's pride did not.

From behind the two, Elijah merely sighed. He knew what was going to happen next. Kol hated it when someone humiliated him and brought down his pride – they were usually found either dead or tortured.

Kol's hand grasped at Evangeline's throat as his face came close to hers, snarling, "I will find your mother myself and when I do, you will be begging for my forgiveness. I will kill her in front of you, in the most painful way and then, when you have watched your mother die, you will not be destroyed…not yet. I will gather every other living Petrova and kill them. I will find everyone you have ever loved or ever known and I will destroy them in front of you."

Evangeline was shaking, her previous anger dissipated as soon as it appeared.

"Do not try me, Girly. I will destroy you if you do – and I will not care." Kol hissed. "Do you understand, little girl?"

"Kol," Elijah warned up once again.

"Elijah," Kol snapped back. "Your services are no longer required. I will see you back at the castle."

"Do not hurt her to bad, Kol," Elijah pleaded.

"I don't think you will ever understand my intentions with Miss Petrova, Elijah," Kol spoke, never looking behind, only staring towards Evangeline. "I won't hurt her, no. I will destroy her, Elijah."

* * *

Evangeline woke up to a dark, dank place that smelt oddly like human remains. After Elijah had left, Kol had knocked the female out cold and took her to the Originals 'castle'.

Evangeline stood up, shakily her eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom of the room. It would have been more aptly described as a dungeon, however as Evangeline looked out of the small window, to was a good ten metres up. She snarled, punching the wooden wall, but only got splinters in her hand that caned.

She winced as she tore out the wooden splinters from her fist, hissing as it sizzled in her other hand. Evangeline looked towards the room, growling when she realized that the whole room was made up of wood, covered in vervain.

There was a small mattress stuffed in one corner and in another there was a small basin filled with water. If Evangeline was right, then that too would be laced with vervain. However, the most terrifying thing in the room was the chair right in the middle.

The chair.

The arms had cuffs and chains throughout as did the front two legs. The chair itself seemed to be made out of kind of metal. However above and behind the chair were two panels that were able to be open.

"Ah, you're awake."

Evangeline turned to see Kol stand in the doorway.

"What am I doing here?" She questioned.

Kol raised an eyebrow, "Did I not tell you that I will _break_ you, girly?" He sauntered forwards and stood directly in front of Evangeline. He ripped the gown she wore in half, leaving her in the white dress that she wore underneath. He smelt the gown before grinning, "Delicious."

Evangeline covered her chest, hating how much was shown to Kol.

"Now, be a good girl and sit in the chair. Do not move." He compelled Evangeline and she had to do as she ordered.

Evangeline walked straight towards the chair, with a skip in her step. Kol came in front of her when she sat down. Her eyes watched as Kol ripped the white material of her dress to her knees, allowing for easier access to her legs. He cuffed her legs to the chair and then quickly did the same to her arms, wrapping chains around her, using a pair of gloves on his hands.

Evangeline hissed as her skin sizzled wherever the metal of the chains touched.

"I should have told you," Kol chuckled. "The chain is laced with vervain." He studied her knuckles, before chuckling. "But I guess I don't have to tell you about the walls, eh? Oh, you can move again if you want."

Evangeline did not move.

"Alright, whatever you want," Kol sighed dejectedly, before moving to the three levers. "You know, this room is usually used for Klaus's vampiric victims. I now see why he loves it so much. Those panels behind you can be moved by these levers here," He gestured with his head to the levers his hands were on. "And at the moment it's quite sunny."

Evangeline's eyes rose towards Kol, watching him with a hawk-like gaze as he came towards her.

"Now, I know you can walk in the sunlight. Only I don't know what you are using as your daylight jewellery." Kol explained. "Klaus, Elijah and I have one thing; however I find that females need more reassurance so they have a witch spell more than one thing." His fingers crawled to around her neck, tearing the necklace off and chucked it away. He tore of all her rings chucking them away.

He walked back towards the lever and pulled it down. One of the panels moved, allowing sunlight to enter the room. However, Evangeline did not even burn, causing Kol to raise a suspicious eyebrow before quickly placing the lever back where it belongs.

He came towards Evangeline, leaning directly in front of her face, causing her to look nowhere but his eyes, "Where is the piece of jewellery that allows you to walk in sunlight?"

Her eyes flickered down causing Kol to laugh, "Oh, you naughty girl." He wished out a small Celtic-styled ring with a sapphire in the middle, from below the top of her dress. He looked at it, pocketing into one of his shirt's pockets. Evangeline hissed as she moved forward, causing her to cry out in pain.

Kol returned back towards the levers, pulling it down.

Evangeline screamed in pure agony causing Kol to wince. Her back sizzled, causing holes to burn in the cloth of the dress. The agony of the vervain had nothing against the light of the sun. Evangeline's yells were said to be heard a kilometre away, in a small human town.

Kol pulled the lever back up, leaning against the stone door behind him. He watched as Evangeline whimper as her back slowly healed. Her eyes flickered towards Kol's whose head was turned to the side.

His hand went towards the lever causing Evangeline to scream, "Oh please! God! No, Kol! Please! PLEASE!" But Kol would not listen to her pleads as he moved the lever back down again, causing her healed back to puncture out into the hurts and burns like before.

Evangeline wailed, her eyes tightly shut.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Kol spoke. "But I doubt mummy dearest ever showed you this side to vampirism." Kol chuckled, pushing the lever up, closing the panel. He walked forward, once again standing in front of Evangeline. He crouched in front of her.

Her head hung low, her body shaking in what could unmistakably be known as fear. Kol took a small section of her curly hair, causing Evangeline to shudder. He twirled it around in his fingers before grabbing more of her hair before pulling it back, causing the girl to hiss in pain.

Kol cocked his head to the right, his brown eyes overlooking her face and body. Evangeline's face was covered in rivets of tears similar to how her back was covered with healing burn trails. The back of her dress was held by a few strains of fibre.

He took one of his fingers and dragged them across her back, causing the girl to screech. Kol brought the finger up to his lips, and licked off all the blood from his finger before look back towards the weeping girl.

"Nice blood, girly," Kol chuckled. "Now, the next time I open the panel behind you, I want you to scream so much and so loud that you tear your vocal chords. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Why?" Evangeline gasped. "Why are you doing this to me?" She said it so breathily, that had she been a human, Kol would have believed she would have fainted. Kol went back towards the levers.

"Did I not tell you, or are you just hard of hearing, girly?" Kol questioned curiously. "I will break you, I will always break you, and I promise you I will."

He pulled it down, opening the panel behind Evangeline and the sun shone down.

Evangeline screeched.

* * *

Rebekah hated cleaning up her brothers messes. When Katerina ran away from Klaus in the fourteen hundreds, who was it that had to chase her and kill her family? That's right, her. Alright, maybe she had help with Kol, but that does not count. What about when Klaus was furious enough to dagger Elijah after the stunt he pulled by falling in love with that _Petrova_, who was it that diffused the situation – that's right, Rebekah.

And then there was Kol.

Truly, she was the youngest out of the five siblings – you would expect that it would be the other way around. But no, Kol and Klaus were usually the ones that acted the youngest out of them. Klaus was the one who threw tantrums when he did not get what he wanted, and Kol was that adorable brother that always got into trouble that you had to get him out.

It was always like this, even when they were humans. Rebekah had to be the one who cleaned up the messes.

And what annoyed her even more was when it involved the Petrovas. Like this time.

Usually, when it came to this room – it was Klaus's domain. However, Kol wanted to use it and Klaus being the ever 'helpful' brother he was, suggested he make a mess of it, only if Kol wanted. And that was what Kol was best at – making a mess when he wanted.

Rebekah opened the room's wooden door and peered through it, expecting guts and bones to lie around the whole room. But instead, in the corner in the room, there was a mattress with a small body lying on it.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the figure and as she did, her eyes widened. Surely they were all violent, but never to the extent of this. The back of the younger vampire faced Rebekah and all she could see was blood, blisters, burns. Her arms were covered in what could only be the wounds of vervain. Everything on her underdress was red, there was no white and at least half of her hair was drenched in her own blood.

She cautiously pulled the girl so she laid on her back. Evangeline did not wake up but rather winced and moved so the weight of her body was not placed on her back. Rebekah noticed several red chainlike marks etched into her skin.

Kol used the vervain chains.

"Oh my god," Rebekah breathed, her blue eyes taking in several different wounds, all in different stages of healing. "Kol you have really outdone yourself."

"I guess I have, haven't I?" Kol's voice asked from behind her. Rebekah casually turned around and took in her brother. He leaned against the door and was wearing a fresh white shirt and pants. Last time Rebekah saw him, he was covered in blood.

"I did not know you had in you, brother," Rebekah spoke without any interest in her voice, standing up from her crouching position.

"It wounds me that you think so lowly about me, Bekah." Kol sarcastically placed a hand on his chest.

"I expected this from Nik," Rebekah spoke, narrowing her eyes at Evangeline. "Not you, Kol. What did you want to do?"

Kol walked over towards the resting younger vampire and looked down at her. "Nik gave her to me, Rebekah. You know I like my pets obedient. Think of this as a lesson for future reference." He chuckled. "You should have heard her scream, Bekah–"

"I did." Rebekah cut in.

If Kol heard, he did not show it as he continued, "She screams beautifully." He went to walk out, but not before Rebekah took his arm.

"Don't hurt her too much, Kol. We need her alive." Rebekah warned.

"I know, I know." Kol said patronizingly.

"Really, Kol – you know how Klaus and Elijah get when they don't have their orders followed." Rebekah warned. "I do not want to calm those two down together. Klaus is bad enough as it is."

"Oh but you will," Kol chuckled, patting Rebekah's face. "You love me too much, eh, sister?"

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Kol," Rebekah retorted.

"But I do." Kol snickered.

"You're hilarious." Rebekah scorned.

"I know." Kol spoke. "Place her in my room; leave a few maids in there for her. Oh, and be careful, I don't think the vervain I tipped on her has dried," He nodded towards where there was several wisps coming from her skin.

"You're brutal." Rebekah spoke, looking at him with shock.

"Eh, she knows not to go against me."

"Her mother is Katerina Petrova; of course she will go against you, Kol. It's in the Petrova blood."

"You think to lowly of her." Kol retorted. "She won't go against me."

"I bet you a hundred pounds that she will," Rebekah betted. "She will always go against you."

"You're on, sister." Kol laughed, and the two shook hands. "Look after her, will you?"

"You know I will."

* * *

Ever since Evangeline was young, she had hated clocks. There was just something annoying about it – it seemed too sudden. She did not want to think about all the time she had. She may have eons, and eternity even, she did not need a reminder, a countdown.

So, when she woke up to a clock, you would understand the type of waking she had. Evangeline's eyes looked up towards were the clock stood. She looked around her and noticed a small black ink pen.

She grabbed it in her hands and threw it, destroying the clock instantly.

"If Kol saw that, he would kill you. It was a present from a king," A female voice spoke from one of the chairs in the room. Evangeline looked around and spotted the other head of blond. "I do not think that I introduced myself. I'm Rebekah."

"I know who you are." Evangeline spoke and then hissed as she slowly got up, her eyes shut tight. "I will kill him."

"Who?"

"Your brother, the younger one," Evangeline growled as she touched her arms, sucking in a breath if she touched a tender spot.

"Kol?" Rebekah suggested.

"Yes, him."

"Uh-huh, well, you'll find that a lot of people want to kill him." Rebekah chuckled. "But I think I can place you at the top of the list."

Evangeline did not answer as she looked around. "Out of curiosity, how many times did he put you through the sun?"

"I lost count after seven," Evangeline grumbled.

"Of course he did." Rebekah grumbled. "There must be something about you that provides the reaction of his."

"What reaction?"

"Well, he isn't usually this violent." Rebekah shrugged.

Evangeline looked around the room. It was a bright room, made up of lighter colours of wood and the bed she was in had multiple of pillows, all different shades of blues and yellows. She would have never guessed this place belonged to a vampire.

"You know, I expected to never wake up," Evangeline spoke. "In fact, why don't I have a stake in me?"

"Well, for one, my brothers would be greatly annoyed at that. And secondly, I don't think we would want to." Rebekah chuckled, giving a quick gaze towards the younger vampire with a smile.

"Why ever not?" Evangeline questioned.

"You're the first one, to ever come out of that room, alive." Rebekah spoke with ease, as if talking about the weather. "What Kol did to you in there, had harmed you physically, however you're not a quivering mess. He did not harm you emotionally."

"I don't know about that," Evangeline muttered, looking dejectedly at her hands which had large holes in them.

"Trust me, I've seen men, double the size of Klaus, become mentally unstable after what he did to them. Kol did what Klaus would do and much more – you would understand our need to not kill you." Rebekah explained. "You're different, Evangeline, and our family likes _different_." Rebekah chuckled before the door opened and both girls looked towards it.

The eldest Original brother came in. In his hands were several rolls of white bandages and some ointment. If he had wings, Evangeline would have believed he was an angel – but then again, Elijah was a saint compared to the rest of his family.

"Ah, you got them," Rebekah smiled. "Just place them on the table; I'll get a maid to place them on her."

Elijah did as his sister beckoned before looking back towards Evangeline. He gestured for Evangeline to come to the edge of the bed. Evangeline was unsure of what to do. For one, he was the nicest Original so far. But on the other hand, he is an Original.

"He won't hurt you," Rebekah explained before Evangeline finally slowly got up and went to the edge of the bed. Elijah had her sit there as he looked across her wounds before finally biting in his wrist.

"Drink, Evangeline," Elijah told her. She did not need more encouragement then that.

As she slurped up the blood that made her kind, she could feel her back stitch up and several of her other wounds also heal as if they were not there. But Elijah took his wrist away, causing Evangeline to whine in protest.

"The blood has healed as much as it can," Elijah spoke going across the room to retrieve the bandages he brought and came back. "However, these wounds," Pointing towards the holes in her thighs and hands. "Will not be healed for at least a week, most likely they'll be like this for a month."

"A week? I'll have holes in me for a week?" Evangeline cried, looking down at her hands. "How? They should have healed by now!"

"The wood, that Kol struck you with, was laced with vervain and a powerful spell, causing the healing to slow down. The scars will be with you for another two, three hundred years."

"What?"

Rebekah sighed, "Klaus uses those stakes purely as a 'don't forget what happened' tool. Something which Kol will use."

"But I don't understand why he's doing this! I've done nothing to him, to you!" Evangeline muttered, wincing whenever Elijah pressed against the wounds to hard. Elijah sighed while Rebekah let out a chortle. "What's so funny?"

"You may have done nothing to Kol, but the fact you related to Katerina gives Klaus enough need to torment you," Elijah spoke before Rebekah can even speak.

Evangeline made no comment as Elijah moved from her legs to her hands. He took the bandages and placed them around her hands. She watched him with hawk-like eyes, not wincing anymore whenever he pressed or wound it too tight. It was silent in the wood; the only change in the sound was the rustle of a book.

"Why did torture me?" Evangeline finally asked, looking at the two Originals. "In fact, why aren't you two torturing me?"

"It is because, you belong to Kol." Rebekah finally spoke, putting down the book on a table as she stood up.

"Kol takes care of his things," Elijah chuckled morbidly. "And he makes certain, that his pets do not run away."

The two Originals left, leaving Evangeline sitting there, going over everything that the two had told her.

But she could not help that only one thing remained in her mind:

_She was Kol's pet._

* * *

**_Alright, a very good day to all my readers!_**

**_How are we? Hopefully you liked this chapter - I definitely did. Finally we got to meet the Original family and their interactions with Evangeline...alright, not as much as Klaus compared to the rest of his family, but you saw the other three._**

**_Poor Evangeline, she got tortured by Kol! And then she found out she was literally, his pet...ouch. And then, there was Elijah who helped her later on, and what I believe are the early makings of a good friendship with __Rebekah. :)_**

**_Alrighty...so a lot happened in this chapter, hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it was a bit graphic...but their vampires, what else do you expect?_**

**_So...time for the reviews!_**

Sarahkitsonx: I know, finally Kol! :) Hehe, he certainly will be a major character from now on. Thank you for the review and I am absolutely pleased you found it interesting :) Hope you have liked this chapter as well!

brighteyescoldheart: Well, I think we saw what Kol had done to our little Evangeline. As to whether or not it's a trap...well, I can't exactly tell you that ;) Think what you will! Haha! And don't you worry, Katerina will be definitely show Katerina, she's only like this because of Evangeline...and as for the romance...well, it'll be quite slow. For now. . Hope you enjoyed!

Nightwing's Gal: Aww, thank you! I'm happy that you liked this story! :) I can't wait to see what you thought about this chapter!

LisaLevine: I would say so...here Katerina absolutely lives from Evangeline, hence why she decided to part from Evangeline, but I guess it was needed. And I'm so sorry about the grave part...I know, it's quite sad :( And yes! Yes! Yes! I always was annoyed at Elijah and his thoughts about Katerina's 'betrayal'...at least it will change with Evangeline in the picture.

Diamond Desert: Thank you so much for your review! Seriously, I enjoyed the longness of it...it made me really happy that someone actually took the time to write so much! I know...a lot of people were telling me about how sad that scene was...I really was not trying to aim for that...but I guess, that's how it came out! And sleep, my dear - it's the most important thing that a human being can do ;) Seriously do, it's dangerous to be sleep deprived and it sucks! I was hoping the story of the Originals was good and I am definitely happy that it sent shivers down your spine ;) Hopefully you enjoyed the Kol/Evangeline interaction...even if most of it was torture, but oh well...it'll change! As for Klaroline...that you will have to wait...Part I will be mostly based around the interactions of Evangeline and the rest of the vampires and witches will all know and love before the 2000's. And thank you! Those names took me ages to figure it out . Haha! And thank you! This chapter may have not been as long as the previous ones, however it has a lot in it! See you next time!

Samantha-Chelsea: Thank you for reading and liking my story, I'm happy that you enjoyed it! And I know - Katerina's tender side is fun to right as it is so different from what we know about her! But don't you worry...she'll be our very well known Katerina ;) Hopefully you liked this chapter as well! :)

poet8034: Oh thank you sweetie! Your words definitely made my day! And Kol was definitely not nice! He never struck me as the nicest of vampires haha! And as seen, Elijah will definitely be a very helpful man to Evangeline! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

lily: Thank you sweetheart! I hope you enjoyed this story as well.

Doggielover123: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

winxgirl1997: Well I updated! Haha! Hopefully you enjoyed it!

CharmSparks11833: By the way, I absolutely love your profile pic! Haha! Anyway, happy that you liked it! Hope you liked the newest chapter as well!

xxAlwaysWillBexx: Your demand has been met, my dear! . Don't you go being to demanding! But hopefully you enjoyed it!

Cassie-D1: Thank you for reading and commenting! I'm happy that you enjoyed it so far!

kayxxx: Thank you! I'm over the moon that you enjoyed it :) I'm hoping you liked this next chapter!

Guest #1: Thank you so much! I am really happy that you thought it was really good! :)

**Okay...dayum...that was a hella lot of reviews. Seriously guys, that was like 17 reviews just for the past chapter! Keep it up guys! I love hearing what you thought about! It definitely made me really happy! Seriously...all the support I have gotten was nothing less than ah-mazing! I got 47 favorites, 65 follows and now 31 reviews...wow! I am absolutely gobsmacked!**

**But seriously guys. I've been getting really stressed and down at the moment, and all this support has definitely brought me back up. I love you all...if I was able to hug you through the computer I definitely would...but I guess virtual hugs have to suffice. But oh well! :)**

**Anyway, here is the sneak preview of the next chapter:**

"Let go of me," Evangeline hissed, furiously glaring to the smirking Original.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled. "This seems to be annoying, Kol." He came closer to her ear and whispered, "You'll meet me later, Evangeline." He gave her a look that told Evangeline that he wanted no argument from her.

**Alrighty! Hope you liked it ;)**

**Question: **Which is your favourite Original and why?

**So guys, I better stop it here...otherwise I will continue on and on and you will find that more than half of this will be my A/N! Whoops! So leave a review, guys and I hope you're all well! And everyone...get enough sleep and remember that there will always be someone out there to help you and love you...I thought I would just say that :) **

**See you next time!**

**Cheerio**

**Watching-Skies**


	5. Part I: My name is not Girly!

Part I: My name is not Girly!

* * *

_I call everyone 'Darling' because I can't remember their names. ~ Zsa Zsa Gabor_

* * *

It was dark. Too dark. Certainly, vampires lived in darkness, but even Evangeline had shivers run up her spine at how dark it was. Evangeline, though born and raised in darkness, had always been one to cherish the light – after all, you were able to do so much more in light than dark.

Light was fun – at least, it was when Evangeline brought the darkness with her.

But not this darkness – there was something disturbing unordinary.

Her eyes filtered around, taking in the arch windows where outside only showed inky black, inside there were only two colours – red and different shades of grey.

She shifted out of bed, rolling the covers of her body and let her bare feet touch the ground. Uncharacteristically, she shivered at the coldness of the floor, causing her to give an uncertain look. Cold was not meant to bother vampires – but this obviously did.

Placing her feet back after she flinched away from the floor, she slowly stood up cautiously padding towards the door, the only bright object in the whole room. It just appeared out of nowhere, a flash of pure white in the dark room. And like a moth, Evangeline walked towards the door, flashing like a light.

As she walked, the door opened, revealing another room, similar as to how the previous room was furnished. Evangeline stepped through the threshold and gasped as the door behind her slammed with an ominous _bang_.

She felt as if she knew this place. She felt as if she had walked through these hallways, she thought she had lived here. But whatever familiarity it was, she was unable to pinpoint it. She followed the dark hallway down, staying clear from the lamps which were burning brightly.

For a second, she thought that it would be one of those dreams – where there was a bright light at the end of the hallway and she would run, but would never be able to reach it. But it wasn't like that.

Strangely she came to a stop, turned and looked at a door she would have easily missed had she not stopped. From behind the wooden door, screaming could be heard – loud screeches, terrible sounds which only the most tormented could ever produce. Evangeline shut her eyes tight, before some strange part of her pushed her to open the door.

She outstretched her arm, pushing open the ajar door.

What greeted her was nothing short of horrifying.

Her mother, oh, her dearest mother was placed in the same chair she was torture on only a few short hours ago. Vervain chains, daylight behind her, her whole body smoking and bubbling. Those screams she heard from outside, came from her mother.

To her right, sharpening an already sharp stake was unmistakably Elijah Mikaelson. He supported a grin, so different from what one would believe he would wear. There was something different about him – he seemed much crueller, darker…chaotic. His eyes were black and his skin splattered with blood.

Turning around, Elijah only smiled as he pushed the stake down into her mother. Evangeline screamed in protest as she ran, hoping that she would stop it.

But there, slumped in the seat, was the greying body of what was once, her mother. Slowly, though, the body changed – the grey left and an olive skin-tone were set back. However, instead of the brown hair and stick-like figure of her mother, a different person sat.

Her.

And standing above her body, was Kol.

It was as if she was a third party, re-watching what Kol had done to her previous. But the only difference was, Kol wasn't here only to maim, but rather, he was here to kill. A sadistic grin twisted on his face, a stake twirling in his hands.

"I promised you, I will break you," He chuckled darkly, before plunging the stake into her chest.

* * *

Evangeline woke up, and had she been human, she would have been sweating profusely. She sat up in the bed, her breath haggard and her hair around her in knots. She ran a hand through it, wincing when it came into contact with painful spots.

"You okay there, sweetheart," A voice asked from by her side. This caused Evangeline to speedily get out of the bed. The man in the bed laughed as Evangeline stood back up from her crouch. She glared at Kol who was now propped on his arm. His eyes racked Evangeline's scantily clad body. But of course, these clothing would have been more than appropriate in our day and time.

However, in 1743, what she wore at the moment was so scandalous that it would have only been allowed to be worn for husbands in bed. And Kol was nowhere near husband material.

"I must say, you look delightful," Kol chuckled, licking his lips. Evangeline growled angrily, looking around the room and spotted what was most likely Kol's blood red robe. She grabbed of where it was chucked and draped it around her shoulders. "Oh, don't do that, girly!" He whined, pouting slightly causing Evangeline to merely glare.

"My name is not girly!" She snapped angrily, causing only laughter to explode out of Kol's mouth.

It was then, did Evangeline realise that her bed mate was dressed in similar fashion as she. He wore nothing covering his chest and a pair of very loose pants. As much as she hated Kol at the moment, Evangeline could not help but decide that Kol, if anything, was very good-looking. But, being who she was, and considering who she was with, Evangeline just turn around, placing a hand to cover her eyes.

This just caused Kol to chuckle even louder, making Evangeline roll her eyes at his obvious amusement.

"Don't you have something to put on?" She exclaimed.

"I do, girly, but you're wearing it," Kol explained. Evangeline sighed angrily, looking at her clothing and then peeking around the room. There were no other clothes within reach.

"It's alright, sweetheart – I won't peek," Kol spoke. Evangeline, uncertain of what he meant, turned, noticing that Kol had a hand placed over his eyes, only his fingers were spread, allowing him to peek.

Evangeline merely shook her head, giving the Original a disgusted look. She turned on her heel, intending to leave, however Kol quickly sped in front of her, stopping her from walking.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, darling?" Kol questioned, running a finger down Evangeline's pale cheek. Evangeline quickly moved her face away. The amount of time she had glared at Kol in the past ten minutes would have very much killed him, had they been bullets.

There was something so _insufferable_ about Kol, something so annoying and chaotic.

_He definitely is the youngest child,_ Evangeline thought. _After all, he seems to be the type to get away with anything – like me. _Being the youngest and only living child of Katerina Petrova, Evangeline was quite adept at getting what she wanted and getting away with all manner of things.

"My name is not darling, girly, sweetheart or any variation thereof," Evangeline snarled.

"You sure, darling?" Kol asked, cocking his head to the left, knowing full well that his remark earned him another wave of glares and thoughts of wanting to kill him. "Do not worry, girly," Kol leant in forward, his mouth just brushing his ear. "I know exactly who you are, _Evangeline Petrova_."

"Then you'll be certain to not forget it, no?" Evangeline snarled back.

But quickly, instead of heading out of the door, Kol pulled Evangeline back onto the bed, quickly holding her hands above her head as he looked down at the blond vampire. Evangeline started powerfully back up, knowing full well that if wanted, he would be able to compel her.

"I don't like you," Kol finally spoke.

"Tough."

"No, I mean – I don't like how you act towards me." Kol reiterated.

"Again, tough."

Kol took a strand of blond hair in his hands, twirling it around before looking back down at Evangeline. "I don't know why you don't understand that you are mine to do as I wish." He pressed down on her hands, exactly where he had stuffed a stake through each. Evangeline groaned in pain. Kol watched as small red circles became apparent on the white bandages with a keen eye. "Don't talk back to me, darling. Don't talk unless I tell you to talk. You won't do anything without my permission, do you understand, girly?" Kol questioned, digging his thumbs deeper into the wounds.

Evangeline's face was scrunched up in pain, not making a sound before finally Kol's fingers came out.

"I won't even listen to what you tell me to do," Evangeline hissed. "If I do…then you would have broken me, Kol – I don't break."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Kol grinned evilly. "And sweetheart, I must say, you look quite _ravishing_ in my clothes."

Needless to say, Kol fell on the floor, laughing as Evangeline stormed out of the room while angrily mumbling things in Bulgarian that no lady should ever say.

* * *

If there was one thing she hated about being a female, it was corsets. Being made to bend over, holding against the wooden cabinet, the maid behind her fastened the ties down her bodice. She winced as the maid pulled especially hard.

"Oh, don't make that face," Rebekah chuckled from her side as she was fitted with one of her many dresses. "It makes you look ugly." At this, Evangeline gave a fake smile causing Rebekah to let out a musical laugh.

"Well you come here and have this witch of a maid break your ribs," Evangeline snarled, slowly standing up, wincing ever now and again. "I will be happy when women are allowed to wear pants and a shirt."

"I doubt that such an age would come," Rebekah responded while her final layer has been fitted over her head. "Now, let's see," She looked towards Evangeline. "White and blue or red and black?" Hearing a door open, Elijah entered the room, making certain to not look at Evangeline. "What do you think, brother? Innocent or evil?"

"For who?" Elijah questioned.

"Evangeline, of course!" Rebekah responded as the two Originals looked back towards Evangeline who was looking at the scared maid with a look on her face, promising her death. Before either Original could stop it, Evangeline's hand plunged into the chest of the maid, showering her white chemise with blood as she held the maid close to her.

Her face turned into that of a vampire as she plunged her fangs into the maid's slight neck before quickly coming back out, ripping the heart out of her chest, letting the maid fall to the floor. Carelessly, she flicked her hand, allowing the heart to fall to the ground, letting out a horrible _squelch_ sound. She stepped over the maid and entered Rebekah's gigantic closet, looking at the gowns there before picking out a pure blood red gown, found right at the back.

She came back out, not noticing the new maid that came there. Rebekah was looking at her with mirth while Elijah only looked slightly appalled at the display.

"Sorry about the mess," Evangeline spoke, but it was obvious that she wasn't. "But, I was in pain and the girl wasn't helping – so that happened," Looking directly down at the stationary heart on the ground.

"I must ask you to refrain from killing too many maids whilst our stay here, Evangeline." Elijah implored. "I'm afraid that with what Klaus and Kol do, the deaths at your hands may be a bit too much to keep the delicate balance in place."

"I'll see if I can," Evangeline spoke as she was pulled behind the separating wall in the room. Poking her head out she responded dejectedly, "But I highly doubt it. If your brother continues with the way he does, you'll find that killing is the only option I have unless of course I get physically angry with Kol – and he has warned me that he would not like that." She looked down at her hands. "You can't tempt too much of fire – you'll most likely get burnt."

Finally with her dress on, Evangeline came out from behind the wall looking at her reflection in the mirror in the room before deeming herself fit to go out. Rebekah was no longer in the room, having left as soon as Elijah came.

Evangeline turned to Elijah, placing on a pair of black elbow length gloves before turning around looking at the oldest Original.

"Why am I here, why am I dressed up?" Evangeline questioned, raising an eyebrow towards Elijah who held out an arm for her.

"I doubt you wanted to stay in that 'dress' of yours throughout your whole duration here and Rebekah needed sorely part with some clothes." He looked back towards the wardrobe. "Now, my dear, if you will." He glanced towards his arm, causing Evangeline to link her own through his.

"Why are you like this?" Evangeline questioned. Elijah looked at her uncertainly. "Why are you nice, why aren't you ripping my throat out for what my mother 'did'? In fact, why aren't I already dead?"

"You remind me of your mother, Evangeline." Elijah finally said as they came, walking down one of the stone hallways.

"Oh yeah, which side?"

"Every bit of her." Elijah spoke, looking forward.

"I would bet, that this annoys you," Evangeline snickered. "Having her so close but so far away – it must kill you knowing that you will never have her." Elijah looked down at Evangeline who continued on, ignoring his look to stop. "I mean, you can't kill me because than you will never have her."

Elijah instantly pressed her against the wall, holding his hand against her throat. Evangeline smirked – now, she knew what made him tick. Just bring her mother up and you can do whatever you want with Elijah.

"I can kill you if I would like to," Elijah spoke calculatingly. "And I will if I need to."

"You won't, though," Evangeline spoke, smirking. "You don't have the ability to kill me. Doing so, goes against everything you stand for? Killing me for the crimes of my mother, holding me accountable for all the anger Niklaus has gone through. You hate me don't you? You're just trying to mask it."

"Think what you want, Evangeline." Elijah's brown eyes overlooked her whole face. "But be certain to understand that I will never hate you – I may abhor you, I may even seek to end your life sometime in the future. But," He stopped, looking to his left towards where another figure stood, casually leaning against the wall, and watching the interaction. "I cannot hate you."

"That's what they all say," Evangeline muttered, pushing Elijah away from her. "You be with someone long enough, you'll soon come to hate them."

"Even your own mother, Evangeline?"

"Family is an exception."

"There is always an exception," Elijah spoke before letting her go. He looked towards where the other figure stood.

Kol was not happy that his brother was playing with his pet. He watched the entire situation between his pet and his brother with an angry posture. His eyes narrowed and he was close to letting out the demon in him. But from where he stood, he was unable to hear whatever was going on between the two. However it seems that Evangeline was getting angry at Saint Elijah. This made Kol slightly happy, though, in the long run, Kol was wishing to dagger Elijah at the moment.

He did not like sharing.

Especially such a thing like Evangeline – after all, it was not every day that he got a girl that did not obey him and do as he wanted. Certainly, he would be able to compel her, but that took away all the fun.

Evangeline finally looked towards the figure as Elijah left. Kol was waiting for her to come, but instead of returning to the Original, Evangeline walked the opposite way. Kol watched her for a moment before quickly finding himself in front of her.

"Now, where do you think you're going, darling?" Kol asked with a smile. His smile dropped as he stepped forward in a predatory stance, "You and I need to discuss a few things."

* * *

Evangeline walked through the palace with Kol nowhere to be seen. She had left him a few hours ago, rather walking by herself to get an idea of how the palace is situated and made. If she was going to run, she would have to find a way to do it without the Originals finding out she was leaving.

Walking down the hallways, any human in her way either ran away or stayed, frozen in fear. But for the moment, she did not care about the humans – later on she could go on a rampage. But at the moment, she just wanted to have a look.

Already she had noticed several portraits, all painted by some well-known artist or painter. In fact, if she was correct, there was the Mona Lisa. Was that not in France in some royal's palace? Evangeline looked towards the artwork, looking directly at the detail that Leonardo da Vinci put into work of art.

She was unable to believe how accurate he had done it – but like always, there were a number of imperfections that were easily to be found.

"Mmm, Nik stole that from a royal in France," Rebekah spoke from behind Evangeline, mirth obvious in her tone. "I doubt they would have realized he had put a fake in place." Rebekah came to stand next to the much younger vampire. "You know, I met Leonardo."

"You did?" Evangeline asked, shocked.

"Mm-hmm," Rebekah hummed. "I went by myself for a while in the fourteenth century to Italy and I met him. Interesting individual – he wasn't very talkative, sadly."

"Pity," Evangeline spoke before turning around to Rebekah. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

Rebekah scoffed, rolling her eyes as she immediately answered, "Someone to talk to – I doubt my brothers want to talk to me in a feminine conversation. Imagine Nik talking to me about how nice looking that human boy looks – it's wrong." Rebekah snapped.

"Alright!" Evangeline exclaimed, stopping Rebekah mid-rant. "Okay – I get it; you want a girl in the house as well." Evangeline put her hands up, raising an eyebrow, waiting to see if the older female would start shouting again. "I get it. In fact, I'm uncertain of how you had survived so long in this household."

Rebekah chortled, "You and me both, Evangeline. You and me both."

* * *

Rebekah, being the selfish woman she was, had left Evangeline – wanting blood, even though she had fed only two to three hours before. So, she left and found herself wondering the castle again.

Now, before she had left Kol's room – he had specifically told Evangeline to stay clear of the Northern Wing of the Castle. And so, Evangeline being Evangeline was now specifically heading towards the Northern Wing. She could not help but notice that as she walked and peeked into each and every room, they became exceedingly less furnished.

However, in turn, she noticed that there was more artwork in these rooms. Some portraits and paintings up on the wall but most were covered and all statues enclosed under a white sheet. She came to a room, at the end of one hall – the door closed yet her curiosity led her to open it.

Now, when a door is closed, this usually means that is closed for a reason – but bypassing this idea, Evangeline opened the door and cautiously looked into the room.

The room, once again like previous, was unfurnished. There was nothing in there – no furniture, not covered portraits, there was nothing. The only thing that was there were curtains, closing the windows to stop sunshine from entering the room. But as she looked around, she noticed something on the eastern wall, it was a portrait of what seemed like six siblings – four of which she knew who they were.

The Original family – the children most likely.

Entering the room she looked up at the portrait, unsure of who the other two male members were. Here some shuffling from behind her, Evangeline turned to face Klaus.

"Oh, it's you – Niklaus, right?" Evangeline pretended to not know his name, even though she definitely did know it. It was a tool that Katerina had taught her – always seem innocent, it causes everyone to lower their guards.

"That is the name my father gave me. I much rather, Klaus, sweetheart," Klaus smirked causing Evangeline to provide a close-lip smile. This led her to provide a cheeky response.

"I'd rather not, _Niklaus_."

"And why every not, sweetheart."

"Well, it appears that the name annoys you, Niklaus. And I think you'll soon find out that I enjoy annoying people that well, have annoyed me. And you, definitely have."

Klaus gave out a loud laugh, his eyes settling on Evangeline's face after quickly scouring her appearance. "I must say, you have scrubbed up quite well, Miss Petrova." Evangeline merely smiled again in response, curtseying in thanks. "Though I wondered when I would get you all by yourself," Klaus chuckled. "Kol seemed quite territorial."

"Well, you should have thought about it before handing me off to him, eh?" Evangeline snapped, glaring directly at Klaus. He put his hands up in a 'surrender' position, causing Evangeline to merely snort before turning back to face the painting. "Did you paint this?"

"Yes – late thirteenth century. Those are my brothers, Finn and Henrik."

"Let me guess, they're dead? And you killed them? You seem the type that would kill family."

"Henrik is dead, Finn is not." Klaus spoke. "I did not kill them though – though you right in the presumption that I would kill family." He stepped forward standing next to Evangeline. "However, as to who I killed, I will not tell."

"You're a right piece of work, aren't you?" Evangeline snickered, smirking towards the Hybrid.

"As are you," Klaus retorted. "I heard about what you did to the maid. In fact, when Rebekah described it too me – I could not help but realize that it sounded startling familiar to a well-known vampire, ironically named the 'Heartbreaker'."

Evangeline looked curiously up towards Klaus, "I don't quite understand."

Klaus looked at her, silent for a moment before responding, "The Heartbreaker kills obviously by ripping out the heart – and then feeds. Exactly like you did."

"I'm not the only vampire that rips hearts out, Klaus." Evangeline glanced.

"Ah, but you're the only one to do so before you fed."

"We all have our secrets, Niklaus." Evangeline finally explained. "You have yours and I have mine."

"But your secrets are quite easily found," Klaus pointed out causing Evangeline to roll her eyes as she looked towards him. She walked to the door full set on leaving. She entered the front area of the house, where the rest of the siblings were, this led Klaus to speed in front of her, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," Evangeline hissed, furiously glaring to the smirking Original.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled. "This seems to be annoying, Kol." Evangeline looked towards where Kol sat, a girl in his lap and his mouth stained red with blood. At first, it did not appear he cared that his toy was in his brother's hands. But it was soon made startling obvious through his clenched fists on the human's gown and his still form, watching the interaction between Hybrid and vampire.

He came closer to her ear and whispered, "You'll meet me later, Evangeline." He gave her a look that told Evangeline that he wanted no argument from her.

Evangeline stood there, settling on just glaring at Klaus's back – angry at his meek dismissal of her. She knew that the Original family were going to annoy her; it was blatantly obvious that they were going to be very hard to get rid of.

Especially since she now supposedly lived with them.

* * *

**Hello dearies!**

**Sorry about the wait - I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, it was so annoying! I couldn't start it, and then when I did, I was unable to finish so...so in the end I said to myself 'Stuff it, let Evangeline just react with the Originals.' That's always fun.**

**Have to say though, those scenes with Kol and Klaus had to be my favourite ;). Especially that scene with Evangeline waking up with Kol in bed...dayum. HAHAHA **

**Obviously I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially in the parts were I actually knew what I was writing! Anyway...onto the reviews!**

Charmsparks11833: Thanks sweetheart! And definitely...we shall see less psychotic Kol, but at the moment that won't happen yet :)

LisaLevine: I know. I felt quite proud of her when she stuck up against her mother...as for Katerina coming to kick butts...not really sure that will happen. After all, she doesn't exactly know that her daughter's with the Originals. And won't know.

Diamond Desert: I know what you mean...I know what you mean! But seriously thank you so much, darling! I definitely was absolutely happy when I saw this. As for the interactions between the Originals and Evangeline...I don't think so - I mean...think about it: Here's the daughter of the woman who had destroyed the relationship between the Originals, went against Klaus and Elijah and a girl who speaks up out of turn - I don't think the torture will stop any time soon, well at least for Kol anyway. And I know...I love it when Bekah finds friends! :) Really happy that you got sleep, seriously I don't know what I would do without it! And that description about Klaus...hot damn, you seem to really like him! Haha! Well thank you so, so much for your review! :)

JennyMikaelson: I know...quite shocking - but the Originals are feared for a reason. And when you think about it, this is Kol - narcissistic, sadistic chauvinistic and really hot, I find that it is sort of obvious that he would do it. But that could just be me. As for Katerina...no, sadly no - she won't know that her daughter was with the Originals, not for a long time.

poet8034: I know sorry! There comes the sadist out of me...sorry! But don't worry, there will be happier times. As for friendship I'm leaning more on the Klaus pathway there. As for escape...you'll have to find out in the next chapter about her plan...and the Salvatore's...well don't you worry she definitely will meet them sooner or later. Thank you so much for the review!

secile: I know Kol is mean, but that's his character - after all, he did break Matt's hand in 3x15 and bashed Damon in 3x19 (I think...don't quote me on that!) But as for raping...he won't. He may be sadistic, but he's a gentleman. At least that's what I view him as! Hope you liked the new chapter!

Cassie-D1: Oohh...I don't know...I guess so XD Haha. And he's very possessive over Evangeline ;) Hope you liked this chapter as well!

anothercarly: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for your review - I'm really happy with it! I'm honoured that you believe Evangeline's a good character and I'm absolutely over the moon that you liked my writing! Thank you so so much, sweetheart you definitely made one of my days! :)

Trickster707: Thank you so much! :) I hope you liked this chapter...as for what the names well...I guess I understand. I try to keep the speech patterns similar...but sometimes I miss a few things. Hopefully though, I'll try to keep it as much in cannon as I can! ;)

Guest #2: I understand where you're coming from...but really, this is just a work of fiction and please keep in mind they are vampires. They are able to deal with things. From what I understand from the show, yes they do hold eternal grudges but this can change. And this is merely at the start, stories always change my dear.

xoMarie: Thank you so much! Oh, I think you and I have a bit in common...I too literally watched Season 4 just for Kol, but then they had to kill him off - I mean seriously! Urgh...that annoyed me, hopefully though we get to see him in later episodes of the Originals and Vampire Diaries.

**Wow guys...20 reviews in one chapter. You guys literally doubled the amount of the reviews, I absolutely blown away at all the support everyone has given me! I love you all. I seriously need to thank everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed - literally, you all push me to write the next chapter! I'm sorry to those who I were unable to respond back to...it's just that there were so many to do! Argh...but every review is loved and cherished :)**

**Anywho, sneak preview time! (Seriously I love writing these, they literally help me to where I'm leading the next chapter):**

"Wait - you want me to do what exactly?" Evangeline questioned, looking at Niklaus absolutely gobsmacked.

She could not believe how calmly he spoke. There he sat, behind the mahogany table, feet outstretched in front of him and his hands placed behind his head, a Cheshire grin clear on his face.

"You must be either mad or completely raving insane!" Evangeline exclaimed. His smile merely widened.

**Hope you guys liked that :) **

**Answer to Previous Question: **I'm gonna have to go with Kol on this one! Seriously, there is something so interesting about him - he has so many different sides to him that he's such a fun character to watch! I was so sad when he died (curse you Julie Plec!) But seriously...I have to say, he is my favourite. And not to mention, I'm a sucker from British accents (even though Nate is actually Australian...like mee!) Plus, he does as he wants...I love that about him!

**Question: **Out of all the characters on Vampire Diaries who would you play and why?

**Alright...there we go! Seriously guys thank you for all the support! I love you all! Please leave a review and well...have a fun time and hope to see you soon with the next update! :) **

**See you next time!**

**Cheerio**

**Watching-Skies**


	6. Part I: Travelling along the Horizon

Part I: Travelling along the Horizon

* * *

_He who travels the fastest, travels alone. ~ Rudyard Kipling_

* * *

It wasn't every day that Evangeline Petrova could sufficiently say that she was shocked beyond words. However, two days into her stay with the Originals, she was exactly that. Once again she had gone away from Kol's commands, finding herself in the Northern Wing – in what could be described as Klaus's study.

"Wait - you want me to do what exactly?" Evangeline questioned, looking at Niklaus, absolutely gobsmacked.

She could not believe how calmly he spoke. There he sat, behind the mahogany table, feet outstretched in front of him and his hands placed behind his head, a Cheshire grin clear on his face.

"You must be either mad or completely raving insane!" Evangeline exclaimed. His smile merely widened.

"I believe, a little of both would be correct." Klaus chuckled and looked at Evangeline's face taking in her obvious shock. "It won't be that bad, sweetheart."

"Not that bad?" Evangeline muttered before sitting down in the plush seat across Klaus's desk.

Her eyes were flicked down on what was on Klaus's desk. It was so strikingly obvious against the desk; all that was needed was it being framed. There set on a white piece of cloth with a bottle of what seemed like ash was a dagger. And not just any dagger, it was the dagger that would stop an Original.

"It is bad, Niklaus," Evangeline snapped. "You do realise, that if any of them catch me – they will kill me?"

"But think about it, sweetheart," Klaus took his feet of the table and leant down to Evangeline. "You do this; I will stop hunting you and Katerina." He got up, walking and stood behind Evangeline. "And it not just anyone – Kol needs to be brought down."

"He's your brother."

"I do suspect your mother told you about me," Klaus spoke, now standing next to a window, looking pensively out. "And what she did to me."

"What does that have to do with the fact that Kol is your brother?" Evangeline snapped, turning to face the Hybrid. "So you are cursed but that has nothing to do with anything!" Klaus chuckled as he watched the Petrova stand up in anger, walking directly towards him. "So tell me, why do you want to kill your brother?"

"Not kill him," Klaus spoke, playing with the dagger. He looked towards Evangeline, his eyes narrowed slightly before finally slamming her into the wall, shoving the dagger into her. This caused her gasp in pain but she let out no scream, not wanting to make him see her lower than he already did. "Just incapacitate him, eh sweetheart?"

She glared up hatefully up towards the Original.

"You did not answer my question, Niklaus! What does the curse have anything to do with _incapacitating _your brother?" Evangeline growled as she tried to tear out the dagger, however Klaus's hand was placed on the handle, digging it deeper into the blond vampire. She snarled at him causing him to smile.

"_Stay there for a moment_," Klaus compelled as he went around picking up what looked like a long wooden banister before grabbing it weighing it in hands and looked towards Evangeline. Noticing his look, Evangeline tried to but obvious failed, to move away from her spot.

She felt like a person with an apple on their head and having a man with bad aim, trying to shoot it off her head. But the problem is, Klaus did not have bad aim – if he threw it, not to kill her, she would be in pain. Especially considering Klaus was the king of torture techniques.

He flung it and Evangeline cried out, staring up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes as she bit on her lip. She breathed heavily, causing it to hurt more as it was situated right at the bottom of her lungs. She held onto the banister with both hands, trying to rip it out, but could only move it a fraction of an inch. It was stuck in there and Evangeline had a feeling she only had two options: either try to rip out the banister, which will take too long or slid herself out, slowly.

"Damn it! Niklaus! I liked this gown!" She cried finally as she tore out the dagger from her chest.

"I need a yes or a no answer sweetheart." Klaus explained. "Will you do as I ask, sweetheart?"

"Yes! Yes! I will!"

"Excellent, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Klaus asked, finally ripping out the banister from her body causing her to growl in anger. Had he been any other vampire, she would have already pounced on him to rip of his head – but sadly that was not a option in the case she was presented with.

"Not too hard? You have a wooden banister stuck through you," She snapped, sighing as she watching her wounds heal. "Not to hard! Huh!"

"Oh, sweetheart – I believe you and I will have such a wonderful friendship," Klaus snickered before opening the door gesturing her to leave.

"Yes, a friendship that will have me finding how to kill you in the end." Evangeline growled.

"Sorry darling, but that can't happen – after all, the Originals are considered immortal. Don't forget, your mother's freedom rest on your job. I don't care how long it takes, but do it." Klaus laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"Not when I'm through with you. _Originals are considered immortal_, huh! Nothing is immortal." She muttered, still holding onto her midsection. Maybe Kol was right – maybe she should have not entered the Northern Wing in the first place. But looking down, she looked at the dagger – here was her ticket out of there. All she needed to do was to stick the dagger in Kol. So technically speaking, Kol was very wrong.

As she walked away from Klaus's study, groaning whenever she felt a pain, she could not help but think of a way to end Kol. Was it better to do it quickly and efficiently? Or, looking down towards the dagger, could she make Kol eat his words?

Kol wanted her to break, that was obvious – but what if she does the same. And the best way to break an Original, is to make them fall in love. In fact, the best way to break a man was the break them in a way only she could repair them.

She then realised something – her mother Katerina, had taught her everything she needed to break a man's heart.

And the first step to do this was to make that man chase after her.

* * *

She came back towards Kol's room after changing her old torn dress and getting one of Rebekah's old ones. She had hid the dagger in her bodice, knowing full well that even though Kol was a right pig – he did have some sort of morals.

At least, that was what Evangeline thought.

Opening the large door, Kol was not in there – meaning that the room was free. So this meant one thing for Evangeline – she was going to have a quick look around. She always found that rooms spoke about a person's characteristics, and this went for Kol.

The bed in the middle was huge, easily eight foot by eight foot – there was no doubt about what he did there. The covers a dark red with golden patterns with sown in – these were different than the ones before which were made up of white linen. Touching the material, she smiled sadly as it reminded it of her mother. There was a large collection of books to the side, inciting a need for Evangeline to look at it.

She poked around through the books, noticing several very old copies of First Editions. But the book that caught her eye was the book 'Gulliver's Travels'. Evangeline smiled brightly at this, she had wanted to read the book believing it to be a good chance to relax and read what she knew would soon become a classic.

Looking around, she sneakily picked up the book and crawled towards the bed, set deep in the pillow there; snuggling underneath the blankets. Her legs were brought up to her as she set her eyes on the words written inside the book.

She did not know how much time had gone past, but halfway through the book – the door abruptly opened causing Evangeline to jump in pure shock. Her eyes went open as she noticed who stormed in the room.

Behind the figure, the door slammed shut with a loud _bang_ causing her to wince. Kol was angry, beyond it if that was even possible. But if there was one thing Evangeline immediately understood was that, it was better to not anger him in this state.

She watched the dark haired individual mutter something in another language she did not know. If anything, it sounded more like Old Norse than anything else. She was certain, by the look on his face, that whatever happened he was not too happy about it.

"Did I not say for you to _not_ enter the Northern Wing, girly?" Kol snapped, close to shouting. Cautiously, she placed the book to her side. Kol did not miss this, however ignored it as Evangeline crawled to the edge of the bed.

She sat on her knees in front of Kol, her face reaching his chest. She placed a hand on his chest, sliding it down before grabbing hold of cloth, hoisting herself up so now she faced his face. Kol did not blink as he callously looked towards Evangeline.

"Kol," She whispered softly, nuzzling her face softly in the crook of his neck. In her head, she was going against this – but she needed to do this, she had to do it! It was the only way. "You can keep an inquisitive creature away from anything."

"Well, I do believe you must understand the phrase 'curiosity kills the cat'," Kol spoke, his rage subsiding as he wondered what the younger vampire was doing. By now, she should have been absolutely terrified of him – not nuzzling up to him like some sort of kitten!

"But," Evangeline breathed, causing Kol to look down at her. Her wide brown eyes, similar to Katerina, stared up innocently with a small smile playing on her face. "The cat has nine lives."

"Not you though," Kol smirked, stepping to the bed and picking up the book as Evangeline sat down in her spot, watching him. "You do not have nine lives, darling."

"No I have one," She explained. "But that life is immortal." Kol chuckled at this, quickly rushing over towards Evangeline as she gasped in shock as he, once again, pressed her down in the bed. Only, she now had a stake at the heart, causing her to breathe heavily, not liking how close that object was to her most vital object.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Kol questioned, craning an eyebrow.

"Very," She softly spoke, her head tilting back as she looked away from Kol. "And if I die – I'll come back, and I'll continue living. I'll haunt you, I'll destroy you where it hurts the most."

"And if I place enchantments around me?"

"Then I'll just make your sister go insane."

"She already is."

"No, no she isn't – what she is now, will be nothing when I am finished with her." She hissed. "And then again – there is my mother. You kill a mama bear's child. It's a sin, _sweetheart._" Kol laughed, leaning back from Evangeline, spinning the stake and then throwing over his shoulder. She heard it clatter to the ground somewhere as she scrabbled away from Kol.

Kol looked at her, cocking his head to the left before finally saying, "Don't call me _sweetheart_, sweetheart."

"Never dream of it." Kol laughed as he turned to face away from Evangeline. "Sweetheart." Kol scoffed, as if he couldn't believe it. Evangeline only smirked smugly before getting the book from where Kol placed it. "And I do believe it suits you quite well, sweetheart."

"You just want another lesson, don't you?" Kol laughed bitterly.

Evangeline merely shook her head as she responded, "No. No I don't, but it's too easy to annoy you."

"You should never poke a bear with a stick." Kol laughed. He looked around. "Pack whatever you need – we shall be leaving soon. We will not return here." Evangeline narrowed her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't quite know – maybe Cuba or Haiti – New Orleans. I don't know, I'll figure it out." Evangeline growled at his answer. Kol turned around, unsure of her reaction. "What?"

"That place is surrounded by sunlight – you took my ring!" Evangeline shouted angrily.

"Oh, look at that! I do to!" Kol laughed, taking out the thick band and overlooking it. "Pity – well come on darling! Chop, chop – we are leaving in an hour." Kol smirked over his shoulder, still playing with her ring in his right hand, causing Evangeline to merely glare at his back as he walked away.

Looking at the stake laying o nthe ground, Evangeline did a quick, snap decision and picked it up –throwing it right where his cold, desolate heart would be. But sadly, Kol turned around at the last second, obtaining the stake from the air.

"Thanks girly." He gave a toothy grin and walked out of the room, whistling a merry tune.

* * *

If Evangeline hated cloaks then she could safely say she hated boats that had clocks with an absolute passion. When they get to their destination, she was going to set fire to this damned vessel and anyone along with it.

Kol had compelled a captain to allow him and his 'protégé', a passage to the Americas. This of course made Evangeline hate him even more. He did not allow her to change to her dresses, rather only allowing a pair of pants and a large shirt.

Blasphemy.

On deck, she was a younger man but in the lavish Captain's cabin, she was Kol's pet. Both scenarios made Evangeline even hate boats more. On land, she was, at least, able to run away from Kol. But not on the sea – unless she wanted salt in her hair, and though she did not mind it, she hated the feeling.

Yet, it could be safely said that Evangeline hated a lot of things. Kol being one of them.

Though, her favourite part of the day – the moment where she would be able to go outside of her little prison, where no one, except the stupid would come out. And she really needed to leave the close quarters.

Ignoring what Kol said, as soon as the large clock rang ten at night – Evangeline sprinted out, holding her mouth. She felt sick, absolutely sick where the smooth rocking of the boat was not helping at all. Going to the closest place, she did the only thing that came nature to her.

She regurgitated the blood and food she had just previously. Safely said, it went to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Groaning Evangeline slithered down the edge and placed her head on the banister as she sighed, wiping her mouth from anything left.

Looking up at the stars, Evangeline muttered to herself, "You are way in over your head, Eva – way in."

A few minutes later, she felt another presence slide next to her. Without looking, she didn't have to know it was Kol.

So far, she had to spend two weeks next to the annoying prick where all he did was feed on the sailors. She suspected, sooner or later, all the sailors would die thanks to their feeding habits. And, Kol found a sadistic thrill in annoying Evangeline in all ways possible and right now, she gave him what could be considered the perfect chance.

"Got to give it to you, girly, I haven't heard of a vampire who got seasick."

"Go die in a hole." Evangeline retorted quickly. "Or better yet, go to hell."

"Ah, but I have already been there, sweetheart." Kol explained, putting a hand up in front of them. His head bobbed slightly. "Hell doesn't like me so it threw me out."

"Anyone would."

"You wouldn't," Kol laughed, poking her between her ribs. Evangeline snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You right," Evangeline laughed, not believing it. "I'd actually invite you in and kill you myself." Then she looked at Kol. "You're drunk." She stated, disbelieving – seriously, a drunk Kol was worse than a sober Kol. Good lord knows what he would do now.

"Well done, old chap," He clapped her hard on the back causing Evangeline to wince in pain.

"Kol," Evangeline snapped, taking off his arm that placed around his shoulder. However, he immediately placed it back, causing the younger vampire to take it off again – and then he placed back on again. He really was a child.

"I just can't win with you, can I?" Evangeline huffed as she angled herself right away from Kol's body.

"Nobody ever can." Kol chuckled.

"There has to be someone." Evangeline muttered, looking at the Original who quickly sobered at her questioning. Judging by his stare, he wanted her to be quiet – that she could do. She could be very quiet.

So there they sat, against the ship's rails, just looking out the glimmering sea. It was calm, only a few waves here and again. But it was mostly calm – nothing like the minds of the two vampires. But for once, the two vampires weren't making jibes at each other's expenses nor did Kol threaten Evangeline with some painful method. They just sat there – the two predators were just sitting there underneath the stars and clouds.

The blond looked up, her wide eyes taking in the starlight with an almost giddy expression. If there was one thing that was good about the sea, it was the fact that there was a better chance to look at the sky.

From her side, Kol watched her eyes look up towards the great wonder of the sky. He never understood the need to look up at the sky – Elijah did it a lot that was for certain. Sometimes, Kol would notice his elder brother go outside and he would just stand, staring up at the sky. His eyes looked over her face before he stood up.

Her head turned to face the older vampire as he leant on the banister.

"Why are we here, Kol?" Evangeline asked. "Why did we not stay in Europe?"

Kol turned his head to look at the sitting vampire. "Some things are better not said, sweetheart."

"Of course, sweetheart," Evangeline gave a sardonic smile before look back towards the water morosely. "How long am I going to be here, with you?" Kol chuckled at the question before sighing, as if he was thinking.

"Oh I don't know," Kol wondered. "Maybe you'll stay with me until I kill you? Eh?" He smiled at that. "What do you think about that, pet?"

"I think you are utterly mistaken," Evangeline snapped as she easefully stood up and looked across the ship, hoping some young boy came out on the deck at night. Her wishes must have been heard, as there was a boy out there – no older than her physical age. "But, now I am quite hungry. So I must leave you."

* * *

The dock was a flurry of movement and like most Cuban styled ports it was raining with sunshine. Now certainly, had she been able to she too would have been able to enter the port immediately but apparently that was not allowed. She would die if she stepped of the ship – she would leave in a blazing glory.

Then again, if she died – Evangeline always wanted to go out in an outstanding phenomenon. Though, she had to say – burning was not her favourite way of going. It hurt and Evangeline hated pain with an absolute passion.

She loved inflicting it but being placed into it – no sir, that she would never want.

So there she sat, on the small window seat playing with the heavy-set curtains. If there was one thing about Kol that she liked at the moment, it was the fact that he didn't like his things burnt. So he had taken the curtains from the American port they stopped at before heading towards Cuba. Though, it was actually Evangeline that had to place it up – it hurt, a lot.

She was glaring at the clock, wishing it to go die in a hole. Kol had gone outside, overseeing their belongings from the ship to their 'new home'. It sounded as if they were an old couple rather than two people wanting to kill each other. But they needed to have some sort of cover, especially in the world that they lived in.

The door to their cabin opened, causing Evangeline to quickly run away from the light. Kol stood there, leant against the doorframe looking towards the angry vampire.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Kol chuckled with a small smile on his face. "How are you."

"Angry," She spat. "Give back my ring."

"What ring?" Kol joked as he twirled it on his fingers. Evangeline was about to wrap her fingers on his neck, breaking it but not before Kol closed the door behind him. "Sit." He nodded towards the window seat, she had been reclining on earlier. Grudgingly, she sat down – glaring spitefully at him. "Oh don't look like that at me, sweetheart."

"What do you want?" Evangeline muttered, placing her knees up to her chest as she watched Kol walk throughout the room.

"Our cover story, sweetheart." Kol spoke. "At least, until I have compelled the whole island – but that would take roughly three to five months – so we need to deepen our cover story, sweet." He peered out of one of the curtains.

"Oh yeah – and being married is not deep enough." Evangeline snickered. "I think it's quite deep."

"Mmm, I don't think so." Kol spoke. "I mean, think about – who would believe I would ever go for someone like you?"

"Pardon? What did you just say?" Evangeline screeched at his blunt reply. Kol merely laughed at her angry face as Evangeline calmed herself down from wanting to kill him. "So – if I am not your wife, than what am I?"

"I was thinking concubi–" Kol started.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence if you want to keep your family jewels," Evangeline retorted harshly as she placed her fingers on her nose as she placed her other hand on her waist, sighing severely. She could not even believe what Kol was about to propose.

"Ouch, sweetheart – didn't know you had such a sadistic streak in you." Kol grinned at her. "Alright, so my original plan is foiled but alas, we have more." Kol waggled his eyebrows at Evangeline.

"Why do I have a feeling I would want to hit you later on? Hm?" Evangeline questioned, staring with an expectant look on her face.

"I don't know," Kol said innocently with a small shrug. Quickly he jumped up from where he sat down, clapping his hands together before rubbing them together in eagerness. "So – slave?" He looked at Evangeline who only gave an _are you serious_ look. "I'll take that as a no. What about – servant, mmm?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any idea where it does not involve me being in servitude to you?" Evangeline snapped. "Oh wait! I have an idea – how about you be my slave or servant? Eh?" Kol laughed humorlessly, looking down at his feet before looking up at Evangeline.

"You must be making a joke."

Evangeline only raised an eyebrow, scoffing.

"Or maybe not." Kol sighed, before looking around the room. He rushed towards Evangeline, pushing her against the wooden side of the bridge. At the point of impact there were several cracks spiralling out in all sides.

"Are you serious?" She screeched. "Do you know how much it hurts getting barrelled into a wall? Especially one made of wood?"

"No, afraid not, girly." Kol smirked. "I'd rather be the one slamming sweetheart." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Well, would you like me to show you how it feels," Evangeline questioned, as she placed her hands on Kol's arms, trying to take it them off her. Kol snickered, placing a hand on the side of her face.

"Hush, darling." Kol whispered in her ear, before looking directly into her eyes. "Now – you listen to me and what I say will be final. Once you set on that port, you will be my servant, do you understand Evangeline?"

Evangeline nodded.

"In company you will act like a courteous servant, but you can be whatever you want outside. You are to be my side unless I instruct you to leave, and if I do instruct you to leave you are to leave at most twenty metres away from me." Kol compelled. "You will find no loopholes in my compulsion. The only way this will be broken, is if I break it myself. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes." Evangeline spat out.

Kol gave a tight smirk before wishing out of waistcoat something very familiar. "See this, sweetheart." Evangeline nodded. "It's a pretty little thing – if I say you to give it to me, you will. Do you understand?" Evangeline nodded again. "Good, here – take it."

Evangeline took her Celtic ring placing in on her right index finger.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart. Wait for an hour in here." Kol ordered then left. Evangeline immediately went towards one of the cabinets, opening the middle drawer, looking for what she hid in there.

There.

Hidden right at the back was a small dark dagger. Evangeline grabbed it, holding it in her hand, weighing it before hiding it in the waistband of her pants.

"This better be worth it."

* * *

**Ello dearies!**

**Sorry I took nearly two weeks to post this, but school was being mean - too many assignments and exams I tell you...haha...no ones laughing *whistling of the trees and chirping of crickets*...alright guys...let's continue on, eh?**

**I'd like to say sorry for any grammatical or spelling or variation there of, mistakes. I haven't edited this and I just wanted to get it out as quick as possible!**

**So wow - finally Kol and Eva are finally alone! Yay! And woah - Evangeline has a dagger...naughty Klaus ;) Very naughty Klaus.**

**Hope you guys had liked it!**

**Now onto the review answers:**

CharmSparks11833: Got to say, psychotic Kol is the best ;) And he's so much fun to right, especially when you place him with the lovely sociopathic Evangeline. Hope you enjoyed the next chapter!

xxAlwaysWillBexx: Haha! Happy to see your so ecstatic for the next chapter! Hopefully you liked it.

NateBuzzLover.5: Afraid no sweetheart - certainly, Evangeline will flirt shamelessly with Klaus...but I think that's just her character. But there will not be any triangle - but think about it - Klaus gave her a ticket to kill herself, Elijah would rather Katerina and Kol...well...;)

meganlloyd16: Thank you so much sweetie...hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :)

poet8034: Well I guess if Klaus and Evangeline become friends, then even Hell would be afraid - I mean seriously...though it's not stated (as of yet) Evangeline can be a very sick, twisted individual...on par with a few of the Originals themselves. As for the twisting of Evangeline's allegiance, I don't know why...but I don't think Klaus wants that ;)

Guest #1: I understand where you are coming from...but this is merely my interpretation of the interaction of people far of the social norm scale. I mean think about their personalities - they're not going to fall in love by talking or reading...there needs to be a huge power struggle between the two. But this is only my take on it...and to me, I find that Kol has it harder than his siblings of conveying anything except through pain both emotional and physical. I would like to once again reiterate that this is a work of _fiction_ - fanfiction, even...so it doesn't really have to follow social rules and legislation...I feel really mean...sorry if this hurts you in any way or form! Really sorry...but this is just me and my thinking!

Kol: It does appear so, doesn't it ;) But then again...when is there not trouble, especially with the Originals. And Klaus can definitely take things away!

winxgirl1997: Hope you enjoyed it hun!

Cassie-D1: Thank you ^.^, you made me very happy! As for the pairings of Klaus/OC/Kol...I doubt that would happen. Klaus will be happily placed with Caroline - sooner or later. Kol as Evangeline and I doubt he would like to share with his brother.

Lisa-Levine: I always had a feeling that Katherine is the only thing that could unravel Elijah - I mean seriously...have you seen those to? Phew! They need to resolve their issues and love each other. As for when she shows - sooner or later...I'll see what tickles my fancy!

Katherine Fan: Thanks for the review! I definitely will try to fix Elijah, he does seem a bit to passive, doesn't he. As for friends with the Originals, highly doubt that - and she will be with her mother...

Diamond Desert: Ah yes...finally Evangeline shows everyone she is Katerina's kid. I have to say, when I was writing that scene - I was trying to aim for cute and fluffy but then I realised...this is Evangeline (Katerina's kid) and Kol (a sadistic bastard for a lack of better words)...they can't do cute and fluffy to save their lives! And that pushing of the boundaries...that is fun - which was why this chapter was so fun to write. Seriously, there were several parts where both Kol and Evangeline wanted to kill each other...hehe. And yep...Kol in bed - that is something he would do ;) As for Klaus and Evangeline...well...that is quite self-explanatory. Hope you enjoyed this chapter sweetheart! And really...your an Aussie as well! That's great! :)

Guest #2: Really...I'm actually surprised at the amount of people that has been saying that - I was only writing this story just for my enjoyement and was wondering if others would like to read, hence why it's on here in the first place... And I do have to say I agree with the fact that I like when female protagonists don't rely on male attention. I'm really pleased you think she's written well and the interactions are good :) And yes...yes...yes! Thank you! You understand me - Kol is not a puppy, he's a sadistic guy who enjoyed seeing pain and causing chaos. And he will be doing much of that n this story :)

**Phew! Done...wow seriously guys thank you for all the reviews. But I must say...we just went over 100 Followers on this story! And 64 reviews in just five chapters, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much! I love you all...please continue with all the support, that is what I love best!**

**Preview Time!**

Evangeline looked outside towards the extravagant garden, ignoring the loud noises of the party above her. As she looked around, taking in the forms of all the plants and serenity - she got startled. There stood a figure, no more than five meters away from her, outside.

"Henrik?" She breathed, recognizing his face from Klaus's painting all those years ago.

**Answer to previous question: **I would have to say I'd play Caroline - seriously, that girl has grown over the course of the season. At first she annoyed me but now, she's an amazing individual. I can't wait to see what they would do with her.

**Question: **What supernatural creature (or non-supernatural) would you like to be?

**Alright...that's all folks (for now!) Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter of their trip...that was fun to right...really fun! So guys, thank you for reading and please leave a review! **

**Cherrio!**

**Watching-Skies**


	7. Part I: Family Reunions aren't Fun

Part I: Family Reunions aren't fun

* * *

Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted. ~Paul Pearshall

* * *

She hated living here – for ten years, they lived in Cuba where a number of rich and well-known characters came to be part of Kol's parties. However, the two vampires lived their lives on the very opposite ends of the spectrum.

Where Kol lived in extravagance, Evangeline lived in her own small cottage just a few metres away from the giant house and near the sea. As much as it annoyed her to not live in the palace-styled mansion, this little cottage reminded her of her favourite home in Sicily, Italy.

Kol was always dressed impeccably, his suits, coats, everything he owned was tailored to perfection whereas Evangeline made her own clothes from mid-range quality cloth. It annoyed her at how easily breakable and inexpensive it was. Though, this was one of Kol's many punishments on Evangeline.

But the worst punishment had to be the one where she was made to serve _humans_. Kol had compelled her to be his servant and this meant that she was too serving not only him but his 'guests' too. Now, certainly there were a number of times where Evangeline had enough and just killed everyone in the room to Kol's amusement, but most of the time she just sucked it up.

And that seemed to make Kol even more amused.

By now, she was in the kitchen making some food for herself – she was hungry, but not for blood. The maids that were here had all rushed out when she had come in. Though she wasn't the 'head' servant, which was saved for a small dark-skinned woman who she knew as Sadri Bennett, she was still one to be feared. Only the Bennett was unafraid of her, which was purely for the fact that she was a witch.

So there she was, in what should have been her house and her staff. She was nothing more than a slave here and Evangeline was going to kill the bloody bastard when she had the chance. Stuff incapacitating the bastard – killing was more fun, especially when torture was involved.

The Bennett witch was at the counter, mixing some herbs and what not – making a new spell. Suddenly, Sandrine stopped with her incantation and looked up, this cause Evangeline to turn around to face the newcomer. She had a certain idea as to who this 'newcomer' was. And she was not happy about it.

"Kol," She muttered coldly, looking darkly towards the Original vampire who sauntered into the room.

"Darling," He greeted, going in for the kiss however Evangeline moved her head – glaring spitefully towards the ground. "Oh, you wound me," He whined, placing a hand on his chest.

"Good."

She turned away from him, looking out towards the bright Cuban sunlight, her eyes narrowed slightly before she turned to face Kol.

"What do you want?" She asked – her eyes narrowed menacingly towards the older vampire.

"I came here to tell you that whatever I said ten years ago will be, at the moment, withheld." Kol explained, leaning against one of the counters watching Evangeline as she reached into the oven, obtaining the bread rolls she had placed in there.

"Why?" Evangeline asked, not believing this stroke of luck.

"You do not need to know why," Kol muttered, looking outside the window. "Sadri, you and I need to have a talk." The young witch nodded, not wanting to make the vampire angry. Certainly, she would have been able to stop him – but Kol's wrath was worse than Niklaus.

Evangeline watched him curiously, her eyes going over the tall Original, not understanding why he was acting like this. Kol was by no means a nice creature – she knew that very well, but for him to be like this – asking nicely, taking away his compulsion, being a _gentleman_ as he held open the door for Sadri to walk through – something was wrong.

Kol stopped, turning back to look towards Evangeline. The look in his eyes, though on the outside was mischievous and joyful, there was an undercurrent that only she could see. He was worried about something and whatever that something was, could be the chance for Evangeline to run away from the man.

"Don't you go running now, girly," Kol chuckled. "You would hate it once I catch you." That was when he left, and the blond watched the Original walk leisurely down the hall.

For one moment, Kol looked a lot like a cat, walking at his own pace, not caring that several of the servants went out of their way, up against the walls. Evangeline glared at his back. Even without the compulsion, she was still as much a prisoner as before, only now – she knew that the stakes were much higher.

Evangeline walked towards one of the shelves – hidden behind several large jars that held a number of items. She moved them out of the way and came to the dagger that Klaus had given her. She stared at it, her eyes going over it with a certain apprehensive feeling.

She took it in her hand, sighing slightly as she felt the familiar weight. What she had promised herself – hurting Kol through making him fall in love with her, well that plan was, currently, not working.

She would have to start it, now.

* * *

If there was one thing Kol loved, it was parties. There was something so _scandalous_ about his parties that made everyone attracted to them. However, Evangeline could never see what was so special about it.

She was dressed in one of the nicer gowns she had – a soft blue that fell in waves to the floor. She felt, for the first time in a long time, like a princess. She was no longer wearing those bland dresses she abhorred.

Watching as a number of Kol's servants actively run to and fro, Evangeline smiled. She had, on occasion, also been involved in these parties – but that was a long time ago. Now, everything she had been taught was thrown out of the window, as this evening's events had no common traits to her own upbringing.

Evangeline loved parties – especially those that were lavish. If there was one thing that the Original family had in common with Katerina and herself, was the fact that they all loved extravagance. She looked down at her dress and perused her lips – she wish that she had one of those dresses that everyone seemed to love in the eighteenth century. Not those big puffy dresses – those were horrid this time of the year, but rather those dresses that sat perfectly on her frame and would like she walked through the wind.

But there was no one who would be able to make a dress like that, not here anyway.

She watched as several of the Cuban residents run and fro, each time having something different in their hands. By now, Kol had been able to compel _everyone_ on the Cuban land – so they all, in some way or form, worshiped the British gent. She found it humorous – like her, the Original loved being the centre of attention.

And destroying lives and causing chaos – but that was a whole other story for another day.

As she watched several lanterns and other party objects being placed, she heard soft steps to her left. She turned and saw Sadri who came to stand next to the smaller vampire. Sadri was a beautiful woman – a motherly face with warm brown eyes. For the last ten years, Sadri acted as Evangeline's adopted mother.

Whenever something unsavoury happened, Evangeline would go over to Sadri and just sit there, being held by the witch. It was a strange relationship they had, but it worked. After all, the Bennetts and the Petrovas had a long history; at least that was what Kol had told her.

"Sadri," She greeted with a smile. "What did the big, bad monster want with you?" Evangeline looked towards where the glass doors were set; Kol leaned against the doorway – watching everything being prepared.

"Nothing much, just a warding spell – there are a number of werewolves here and it's a full moon." Sadri explained.

"Right, wouldn't want him to be bitten – do we?" Evangeline muttered as she stared towards Kol. She knew that the vampire could hear her. Kol turned his head to look up at the two women who were at the top of the stairs. He gave a sardonic smile to which Evangeline returned with a sarcastic smirk.

Sadri looked between the two vampires and could not help but snicker at their interactions. It was like seeing two kids bicker between each other, trying to show that what they had was better.

"Before you kill each other, I have something for you Evangeline." Sadri smiled, gesturing towards the door behind her which was the entrance to the servant's quarters.

"Of course," Evangeline smiled brightly. "But before I do – I need to talk to Kol about the restrictions he would undoubtedly place upon me."

"I do not understand why you don't just run, especially since he has taken off the compulsion." Sadri explained her voice soft so only Evangeline could hear.

She looked sadly towards the witch before saying, "If I do – he will go after my mother. And even though my mother can hide and run she won't be able to do so from him. Never him." She stared back towards Kol, speaking louder so he can hear. "And I don't think so – I still have something else to do."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Sadri asked, perplexed.

"I still need to show him that he will never break me," Evangeline smirked. "And I do believe that I have a number of body parts to cut off – seriously, I will make my threats very real."

Kol laughed loudly at the woman's decision and watched as they left. He smiled – he definitely picked the right one – fiery woman were always more fun, especially this Petrova. His attention was brought back to the preparations as he heard someone break something.

"Who am I going to kill now," He sighed before looking over towards a pretty woman, who was looking down terrified at a glass vase Evangeline had bought to spice up on of the rooms. Kol smiled – it appears dinner will come early tonight.

* * *

"Wait – go back a bit," Evangeline said shocked. "Are you saying that the others will be here as well?"

Sadri nodded wearily, "It's the reason why Kol wanted the protection spells as soon as possible."

"I know that their family is close –but for one of them to turn to a witch to protect them?" Evangeline mumbled, leaning back in the chair she was sitting. "Good lord – if I thought this was bad now..." She did not finish her train of thought before a new subject popped into her mind. Her brown eyes went huge as she stared fearfully at Sadri. "Niklaus is going to kill me." She whined, placing her head in here hands.

"Who is this Niklaus and why will he kill you?" Sadri wondered.

Though Sadri was a key figure in the Original world – she knew nothing about the other siblings, except for Kol himself. But what she did know, was that the other three Originals were very much like Kol, only to a lesser extent – at least, that was what she was led to believe.

"I lied to you Sadri," Evangeline mumbled. "At least about Kol's brothers – one of them is exactly like him. He is a monster, a ravenous monster who is the very epitome of evil. Sure, Kol is evil – but Niklaus, he is an entirely different league – as for why, well it's quite obvious – Niklaus, or Klaus as he likes to be called, is a calculating bastard."

"So he's like you," Sadri chuckled.

"No," Evangeline vehemently denied. "He and I are not alike one another."

"Of course," Sadri chuckled, not believing anything what the younger girl said. "Now stand up."

"What, why?" Evangeline questioned, but still doing what the witch ordered.

"Well," Sadri explained, obtaining long pieces of blue fabrics from a trunk from the edge of Sadri's bed. Evangeline's eyes narrowed at the fabrics that came out of there – those fabrics were expensive. "I thought we'd finally get around making that dress you had always wanted."

"What dress?" Evangeline questioned.

"You don't think I don't see those gazes of yours at the dresses at Kol's parties?" Sadri chuckled, taking down several measurements.

"I don't look at dresses." Evangeline sniffed.

"I feel quite sorry for you. From what I heard, to have lived in money but then to be taken away from that to be placed here, you must hate it." Sadri sadly said, as she undressed the vampire down to her underclothes.

"I've learned to live with it," Evangeline muttered, facing the wall. "We can't all have what we want."

"Since when does a vampire say that?"

"I believe I am the only vampire to say it." Evangeline chuckled. "Ow! Sadri, that hurts!" She glared at the witch who cheekily looked up at her, taking out a pin covered in with a drop of her blood.

"Oh, poor child." Sadri chuckled. "Able to deal with Kol and all of his shenanigans, but a simple pin has caused you distress." She pouted but then gave a laugh, before she hit Evangeline as she went to touch the making of the dress. "Don't touch it – knowing you, you'll ruin it!"

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Evangeline had her dress, hair and make-up all ready. Her dress was loose blue dress that fell to the floor each layer slightly lighter than the other – giving it a look that remaindered someone of the ocean, unrelenting yet calm at the same time. Her lips were covered in red while her eyes had a dark eye shadow around them.

But unlike many, her hair was not piled up in a large hairstyle, but was rather left out with only a plait at the front, framing her face.

Kol stood near the middle of the room, conversing with Klaus and Rebekah about going to New Orleans. He was dressed in a perfect white suit – as required by an eighteenth century gentleman of his stature.

It was Klaus who stopped and looked up towards where Evangeline stood, overlooking the whole ball.

"My, my," Klaus started, causing both his younger siblings to turn around to face whoever he was looking at. "Isn't that scandalous – a little too much skin, I'm afraid. I thought I allowed you to keep her for other reasons, Kol. Had it been for this – I would have done it myself." Klaus gave a snarky grin. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to talk with Miss Petrova."

He gave a mock bow towards his siblings as he travelled through the crowd.

Kol stared at the blonde woman who smiled as Niklaus approached her. But the smile did not reach her eyes. She clasped Niklaus's hand and walked down the steps. He could not help but feel a small piece of jealousy cloud his heart. Evangeline was his to do as he pleased – not Klaus!

"I must say," Klaus started off. "You look particularly ravishing in that dress." Some of the people around them heard Klaus's comment, causing a few to blush but others to set disapproving glares towards the two.

"I know," Evangeline replied without a care in the world. "I always do. However it is a pity you can't see what is underneath." She sneaked a small grin onto her face at her statement which caused the older male to chuckle at her forwardness.

"Let me guess," Klaus started. "You are saving that for my brother." At this Evangeline gave a small glare towards the Original, seeing this Klaus grinned. "I take that as a no."

"Of course, Niklaus." Evangeline snapped. "I would not get in a ten metre radius near your brother."

"So, then – how would you do what I asked off you?"

"I'll figure it out myself, Niklaus." Evangeline retorted. "You did not give me a timeframe."

"But now I must." Niklaus spoke. "By dawn tomorrow, I wish to see a dagger in Kol's chest." And at that, Klaus left the shocked vampire alone as he went off, instantly getting a pack of women on his tale.

She shook her head, hating what he had placed her up to. She looked around, trying to find a human.

And then she did.

The woman was quite easy on the eyes – red hair, blue eyes and a chest that looked ready to explode. She would be perfect to garner Kol's attentions. Gesturing for the woman to come, Evangeline went to the edge of the large room, a small alcove where no one would disturb her.

"_I want you to go down to the kitchen and open the very far right cabinet. Remove the jars and get the dagger that is hidden there. Once you do that, hide it somewhere on you where no one can see it. Later, I want you to obtain Kol's attention and go up to one of the rooms. Without him knowing, I want you to stab in the chest with that dagger. You will not stop until you have stabbed him, do not take out the dagger._"

The red-haired woman repeated what she said and Evangeline smiled. She would not stab Kol – after all, she had not finished what she started. She had not obtained Kol's affections herself yet. And when she does, then and only then would she stab him.

* * *

All night, Kol had not seen Evangeline except for when Niklaus had taken her from the top of the stairs at the start of the night. It was well beyond midnight now, and still she was not seen. Kol searched the room once again that night, trying to find that familiar honey blond hair that he knew quite well.

There.

Finally, Kol found the young girl – dancing with another male around her age. She was smiling brightly, but from here, Kol could see her vampiric face coming to light and boy, whom was compelled by him, danced there, unafraid. He watched as Evangeline's white teeth stab into the neck of the boy, who let out a startled gasp.

He watched as the blood dribbled down the boy's neck, until finally Evangeline let him go. He dropped lifelessly to the ground, staring up towards the ceiling with a cold, unseeing look. Evangeline looked up, as if feeling a gaze on her.

It was Kol.

He leant there, watching her with hooded eyes.

Evangeline stood, watching him as the crowd of people swirled around her, sometimes obscuring her from Kol's gaze.

After she was covered by the crowd for the seventh time, Evangeline vanished causing Kol to look around the room. But he did not need to look far as he saw her right next to him. Her mouth was covered with blood which dripped to the floor.

She looked every bit of a vampire she was. Whoever made her into one should be congratulated.

"All night, I have not seen you." Kol spoke. "Where were you, darling?"

"Feeding," was her answer.

Kol looked towards Evangeline who wiped at the blood with a finger. Before she could get rid of it on a piece of cloth, Kol stopped her hand, holding it in his own.

He didn't know what caused him to do this – maybe it was the fact that she stood by him for ten years and for those ten years he did nothing. He leant his head as he placed her finger in his mouth, sucking on it and took of all the blood that was on there. From Evangeline, Kol could hear a heavy sigh – one which he was able to akin to pleasure. His eyes flickered up towards Evangeline who was staring down towards him.

He raised his head as he pushed the vampire against the wall, holding her there, boxing her in with his arms.

"My, my – you have gotten quite ahead of yourself, sweetheart." Evangeline softly whispered. For the first time in a long time, Kol did not get angry at being called sweetheart, but rather stared down at her ravenously.

He did not know what was going on – maybe it was something in the air, or maybe the alcohol-fuelled blood they both had consumed. But soon, his lips met hers and passion ignited between the two.

Evangeline's arms went around Kol's shoulders, pushing him tightly against her body as she responded with fervour to whatever he gave her. Kol licked the blood around her mouth and chin, peppering kisses here and there. Above him Evangeline sighed deeper.

But Evangeline quickly took hold of the situation, causing both the Original and her to be lip-locked once again. A deep, throaty growl came from Kol's chest causing a whispery laugh to appear from Evangeline's mouth as they finally separated.

"Up to my room?" Kol breathed.

"No," Evangeline shook her head, as she peppered his jaw with soft kisses. "I'm afraid that my bed is only for _good_ boys." She grinned up at the older vampire who was not good in any way.

"I can be good if you wish," He childishly argued.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Evangeline whispered in Kol's ear. "Tonight, my bed will not be warmed by you."

She disappeared as quickly as she came, causing Kol to just stand there shocked. Never, in his whole life, had Kol been said 'no', by a woman. If anything, it was usually him; this of course was rarely said.

But standing there, alone and let down – it was a strange feeling.

Looking around, he went to find someone who he would be able to exert his pleasure onto. Maybe, he'd get two women, or three.

Searching, he came across someone who was entirely different from blond vampire he had just kissed – something he needed now.

A tall, red haired woman with dazzling blue eyes stood out from the crowd and smiled brightly towards the man. Kol smirked back – his eyes on his new conquest.

Sooner or later, he would get that Evangeline Petrova. But now, this little red haired would do the trick.

* * *

The garden was quiet and this was exactly what Evangeline Petrova needed – especially after what had happened inside the mansion.

She had wanted to get Kol interested in her – but to have him kiss her like that, as if they had been together for god knows how many years. It was a strange feeling, it was always a strange feeling.

And what was even worse – Evangeline enjoyed it, but she couldn't. This was the family who had murdered everyone who was related to her by blood and this was the family that had chased her mother and her around the globe due to the need for self-preservation.

And he – he was the man who tortured her, who bled her dry.

She looked down to the ground, while placing her head in her hands – she was twisted, sociopathic, masochistic to had liked what had happened. But can she be blamed? She had not been in male company for good over ten years, sooner or later it had to be quenched.

She touched her lips and could still feel the lips of Kol on her own. She sighed.

Evangeline looked outside towards the extravagant garden, ignoring the loud noises of the party above her. As she looked around, taking in the forms of all the plants and serenity – she got startled. There stood a figure, no more than five metres away from her.

"Henrik?" She breathed, recognizing his face from Klaus's painting all those years ago.

She shook her head, blinking her eyes – believing that what she saw wasn't there. But looking back to that spot, there he still stood with a smile on his face that reminded Evangeline of his older brother, Elijah.

She walked towards him, wondering what he was here. By now, she had decided that what she was seeing was true.

Henrik turned around, walking away slowly, expecting for the female vampire to follow him. And follow him she did.

As she walked through the garden, her eyes took in some of the features she had not noticed – either Kol had placed them in just a few hours ago or Evangeline had never noticed it. Knowing her, it was most likely the second.

They came to a stop at a small fountain, deep in the garden and Henrik immediately vanished as soon as he appeared. Instead, another figure came into focus, a very familiar figure.

It was a woman who was dressed in a blood red dress that was both tightly corseted and was made only of the most expensive silks. Her hair was curled impeccably, with not a strand out of sight and was piled on the top of her head.

It was Katerina.

"Mama?" Evangeline whispered, which caused Katerina to turn around. "Mama, it really is you. It really is you." Evangeline murmured before she came into her hands. Katerina held her, making no sound as she held her in her arms.

"How," Katerina asked, looked down at her daughter. "How did you find me, Evangeline?" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked over her pale flawless skin. But, she could see the pain behind her daughter's eyes. "Every ball I stood here, waiting for you to come."

"I finally did mama," Evangeline whispered. "But why did you never come close to the house, why did you never allow me to see you."

"Kol was always around you," Katerina spoke, her eyes stern. "I was not able to go anywhere close without him telling Klaus."

"But still? Mama – Kol is going to leave. Kol, he is – he's incapacitated by now, mama." Evangeline explained. "We can leave, we can!"

Katerina smiled brightly, "Are you sure?

"Yes." Evangeline said, with a smile.

But as she said that, another voice spoke from behind the two Petrovas. "I am afraid not." Both the women turned around and saw someone they never had wanted to see.

"Elijah," Katerina breathed, causing Evangeline to look up at her mother's face. It was a mix of emotions – sadness, happiness, grief but most importantly _love_. Her mother, with him? No – that was no possible.

"Hello Katerina," He came forward, one hand behind his back and he almost glided across the perfectly manicured lawn. "Evangeline – I must say, we had not met for a long time."

"I was hoping to keep it that way but apparently not." Evangeline responded, however Katerina placed a hand on her chest, stopping her from moving forward. "Mother!" Elijah looked between the two before giving a small smile.

"I doubted at first that you were related – but now I can see you are." Elijah spoke. Evangeline sneered at him.

"I never doubted you were part of _their_ family – you're exactly like them: vile, disgusting, and evil!" Evangeline exclaimed. "Let me guess, you're going to drag me back along with my mother."

"Just you," Elijah spoke as he sat on one of the stone chairs.

"That makes me feel so happy." Evangeline sneered.

"It should." Elijah spoke, gazing thoughtfully up towards the two women. "I may allow you mother to leave however you my darling I cannot."

"Why not?" Katerina hissed, pushing Evangeline behind her.

"Evangeline here, belongs to Kol." Elijah spoke.

"My daughter is not an object to be controlled, Elijah." Katerina hissed. "You leave her out of this, let her leave – I'll return if I need to."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that."

It was silence as both the older vampires stared at one another. Evangeline looked away, thinking before she looked up again and spoke, "If I come, what would happen."

"You stay by Kol." Elijah explained. "You are his after all."

"Why are you like this?" Katerina asked.

"What do you mean, Katerina?"

"You were never like this. You would not allow an innocent girl be next to someone like your brother." Katerina snarled. "And you would never allow my daughter in danger, not if –"

"Mother," Evangeline spoke softly, placing a hand on her mother's arm. "It's okay." She looked at Elijah. "I'll return to you but only if you allow me two things." Elijah nodded, gesturing for her to continue talking. "I leave in 1860 and will be by my mother's side until 1900. I'll return back to Kol after all that."

"I can agree to that."

"And no more compulsion."

"That you must agree with Kol." Elijah spoke before stopping. "But then again, I highly doubt he would allow that – after all, did you not just have a human stab him with one of the daggers?"

"Why is it, that whenever I'm gone – you always seem to be in a bigger mess than usual?" Katerina wondered from behind her.

"I am your daughter." Evangeline answered and then smirked before facing back to look at Elijah. "You stop hunting her or god help me what I will do to you." Evangeline snarled and then walked towards the mansion behind them, grumbling about something.

"Look after her, Elijah." Katerina ordered. "Or what she would do would be nothing."

"You have my oath." Elijah spoke.

"No – I don't." Katerina snapped. "You wouldn't have placed her in the Devil's mouth otherwise!"

"I only did that as I knew she would be able to deal with it." Elijah said, looking directly into those brown eyes he sometimes dreamed about.

"She won't be able to. Not always."

* * *

**Ahaha..ha..ha? **

**Yeah, please don't throw flaming rocks at me! I'm sorry! I know I was late! I know! But, I had things to do in school and I was lazy and I just didn't feel like writing. So you should be happy...that's right...I'm looking at you all. **

**Anyway, you should be proud of me, I wrote this chapter, literally today ;) So be very happy - especially with what we go. We got, Kol, we got a new witch, we go Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah and we have Katerina all in one big lovely chapter!**

**And then, there was that kiss. Seriously - I had no idea where it came from, it just did ;) I know that a few people will be like 'o' at it - but oh well. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**Now onto the reviews!**

winxgirl1997: Well I did update, hun! Haha, took me ages but I did! Hope you enjoyed it!

Guest #1: Now, don't you worry my dear. Klaus - love sick puppy - uh uh...no sir. After all, with what I have planned for him...I hope you like this chapter!

Tori Buzolic: Gotta say, love the name and icon ;) Thank you so much for your kind review! I really enjoyed it! Seriously though...you think my story is wonderful? You my dear, are one of my favourite people on the planet at the moment! Anyway, I like that you enjoy Evangeline's character - later on, there will be a number of hijinks going on ;) As for Katherine...well she always was a mama bear to me! Always! Thank you so much!

sarahkitsonx: At the moment they're in Cuba - but they'll be in New Orleans in the next chapter! This was just a transition chapter I had to throw in!

Cassie-D1: As you see...the romance has started already ;) But as can be seen...the daggering is a done deal ;) Now, the rest will be about the New Orleans time frame and I will sort of base it of the Original time frame...but it'll be a bit different with good old Evangeline thrown into the mix! Hopefully you enjoyed it!

Guest #2: Seriously - if you don't like it, don't read it simple...and out of curiousity you have heard of character development and a plot - because that is what I am doing...usually there is a problem, in this Kol's a sadistic, unpredictable man who I saw him as whenever I watch him. But thank you for your review ^_^ And obviously, at the moment 'evil' is all Evangeline knows - it will change, obviously.

poet8034: Haha, it is, isn't it? However...that preview (uh! why did I write it!)...it was so annoying, but hopefully it made a bit of sense...hopefully. It'll be made clearer later on! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Klaroline-lovegames: Yay! New readers! Hoping you enjoyed this chapter! As for Noah, the guy who created her - he's not an Original - but he's background story will come up sooner or later ;)

**Guys! Seriously! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites and reads! Keep it up! _Leave as many reviews as you can!_ Constructive criticism is wanted and your idea on what would happen later on in the story! So please leave a review - seriously it's your words that allow me continue on :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter and if this chapter just sounded horrible - it's mainly because I didn't proof read! Whoops...I just wanted to give this to you guys as soon as possible!**

**No preview this time - but I will tell you they will be in New Orleans and our favourite mama bear Petrova will be around ;)**

**Well, that is all! Leave a review/PM and I shall see you guys later!**

**Cheerio!**

**Watching-Skies**


End file.
